A Different Taiora Story
by emichii
Summary: It's not always Tai who chases after Sora. You should never take the person who loves you most of all in the world for granted.
1. cause I was Stupid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!! **

**emichii present****s:**

**A Different Taiora story **

It sucked so much that she had let it happen. And she knew it was all her fault. She hated herself for being so foolish and taking everything for granted. She should've realized what she had once had was so precious but no, she just had to go and lose it. As Sora gazed down at her feet, she felt the tears fill up in her eyes. Dammit. It was all because of her.

Because she had never told him she loved him.

**ONE****: 'cause I was stupid**

Sora bit her lip and tried to calm herself down. She swiped angrily at the tears threatening to rush down her cheeks but her sight was still unclear and blurry from the tears filling up her red eyes.

She swore, first at the lift in front of her that was taking so long to arrive and then at herself. When at last the stupid lift doors opened, she rushed in and gazed at the closing doors, her thoughts far away.

Sora was so deep in thought she almost didn't notice the doors opening once again when she had arrived at the floor she had wanted. She was almost squished by the closing doors as she hurriedly ran through them, down the narrow corridor and to the apartment door around the corner.

She tearfully stared up at the door, the familiar door and the little doorbell. Before she could even reach up to ring the doorbell, the door swung wide open with a screech and there was her best friend Mimi, her eyes also wide and full of deep worry for her friend.

"Sora!!" She cried out.

The tears already overflowing in Sora's eyes exploded forth into torrents rushing down her cheeks. "…Mimi…!!" she sobbed.

Mimi smiled with sincere sadness for her friend and pulled Sora forward into a loving hug, letting her cry out with all the pain she wanted. And even then, Sora couldn't stop thinking of him.

_Tai… _

--

Tai was someone that Sora had always taken for granted. And now she had lost him. And now she sat, besides Mimi on the couch, pouring out the burdens and pains from her heart.

Tai had always been there, no matter what. He was always beside her, and always there for her. She could always depend on him and she knew he would do anything for her. Anything. Because he loved her.

Tai had loved Sora unconditionally for so long. Even though so many times Sora had maybe turned away from him or hurt him, Tai never gave up. And he was always there with a shoulder to cry on and a comforting hug and willing to listen to whatever she said. Sora covered her face with her hands in despair. _Someone like Tai… she never deserved him anyway. _

The thing was Sora knew Tai loved her. And although Tai found it ever so hard to say it to her and tell her face to face, he managed to prove his undying love for her every single day. Tai, goofy Tai, clueless Tai… she had really loved him too.

But dammit, she was a coward. She could never tell him that she felt the same way. She could never admit his love for him and she just couldn't tell him. She had loved him all along, she had!!

And yeah, every day, for as long as she could imagine, she would battle inside her, fight for the courage to reach out and tell Tai that she loved him. But every day, she lost her nerve and lost the precious chance. Eventually, after all these days of inner struggle, she gave up, something she knew she never should have done, but she pathetically gave in anyway. And like that, she thought she would get the chance one day to finally tell him. She began to believe that she had forever to delay the truth. And then she began to take Tai's undying devotion for granted.

How… stupid she had been.

--

"Mimi…" she sobbed, hiccups breaking up her speech. "Now I've lost him!! I've lost Tai! It's all my fault!! Why didn't I tell him that I loved him from the start? Mimi…!!" she wailed.

Mimi stayed calm and watched her crying friend. It was a bit ironic actually. She was the more ditzy and foolish one. Normally, she'd be crying to Sora for help while Sora sat calmly and gave her encouraging and comforting words. And now here she was, beside Sora, her own head frazzled and worried.

"What do you mean by you _lost _him?" Mimi tried to say calmly. "I've noticed that while he seems like goofy Tai as always, he has been acting different towards you nowadays. What happened?"

"I should've known," Sora hiccupped, trying to regain her composure. "Someone like Tai… who's so wonderful and kind… who's so caring and hard to come by… wouldn't be admired by others. But _she _came the other day… the new girl. She's so… beautiful and nice and incredible… She really likes Tai and why wouldn't Tai like someone like her? I know that they really do like each other by the way they can talk for so long and how happy they are when they're together… and when I watch them I realize just what a beautiful pair they are together, and how they're so good for each other. But while this is selfish of me, and I know I had the chance before, I can't help getting really hurt and jealous by it. Why did I have to be like this?? I had Tai who loved me like nobody else could, yet I never accepted his feelings!! And now, he might finally be happy with someone else who loves him so much and I'm being so horrible and mean!!"

Sora wiped tears from her eyes and bit her lip. "I don't want to stand in between their happiness and this perfect love growing between them, but… I… I had really… really… loved him!!" she couldn't help the tears flooding down her face once again.

Mimi knew that she couldn't be the great understanding and comforting friend that Sora was to her when she was having a breakdown. But she wanted so badly to be able to help Sora the way she had always helped her.

"Sora…" she started, voice a little cynical and disapproving from the cowardice of Sora. "If you want to win Tai back then you're going to have to stop crying. I know about the battles of love and boys way better than you do, believe me, and I'll be able to help you get him back."

"…really?" Sora's voice was only slightly hopeful.

"Yep!!" Mimi's cheerfulness returned to her. She hoped that maybe a bit of energy would brighten Sora up and give her the determination she normally had. "We'll definitely win Tai back, that's for sure!!"

Sora gazed at her for a moment. And then lowered her head again with hopelessness. "But she's so much better than me…"

Mimi crossed her arms, irritated. She narrowed her eyes at Sora and said accusingly, "Sora!! How could you have let it get this bad?!"

Sora couldn't meet her gaze. Her voice was hoarse and painful, hiccups still in her throat. "'cause I was stupid…"

Mimi threw up her hands in exasperation. "Heck, Sora!! Stop being so miserable before you even try!! If you know it was your fault for letting this happen, then do something about it!! Stop sitting around, crying and think about how much you really love this guy!! Think about how he's always been there for you, and think about you really want him! You love Tai, Sora!! All you ever had to do was tell him!!"

Sora sank back into the couch, the tears gone from her eyes, just the stains still on her face. Her eyes were widened and she was listening to everything Mimi was saying.

Mimi gave a triumphant smirk. "Besides, if Tai ever was the right guy for you, then he couldn't stop loving you even if he tried. And trust me, Sora," a tear sparkled in Mimi's eyes. "He is."

Sora's hands were clutched into fists in her lap. Her limp red hair hung by her face and her throat now felt sore and scratchy from all her crying. Even so, she raised her head and found her spirit again. A brave smile appeared on her face and she straightened up and found determination.

After all… it had been so long now. For such a long time, Tai had always been there, loving her like no-one else could, and proving his love and affection all along. Sora smiled and shook away the remains of any tears on her face.

Ha, she knew it.

It was her turn to finally repay Tai for everything he'd ever done for her.

**Yep. As I said, it's a different taiora to the ****Taioras I've written in the past. I like this new twist though. Haha, never thought I'd see Sora running for Mimi's help, but ahh, I love having Mimi back, being her matchmaking self. Heh… takes me back to old ****I'm Still Hopeful****, yeah, it brings back memories. Still, I'm so used to writing in Tai's POV and I love writing as Tai… ah well… this will be interesting, that's for sure. Thankyou for reading!! Please review!! **


	2. cause she never noticed me

I don't own Digimon

**I don't own Digimon!! **

**HI EVERYBODY!! Awww, everyone, I was so happy and still so happy that I got so many reviews from you all, especially from those from my old digimon fics!! It's so awesome that you still remember ol' emichii and are so eager to read this new fic!! THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR STILL ENDLESS SUPPORT!! Thankyou so much, everybody!! So yeahh, a change from my traditional taioras, eh?? I hope you'll like this chappie!! Read and review!! **

**TWO: 'cause she's never noticed**

Tai spotted his buddy Matt from around the corner at school. A cheeky grin appeared on his face as he ran and tackled his best friend and the shocked Matt almost screamed like a girl.

Matt whirled around and laughed at his crazy sporty friend. Tai was in a good mood today and Matt was wondering why he was so happy recently. Of course, Tai always tried to be cheerful but it seemed lately he was a lot more carefree than he normally was, as though a lot had been lifted from his shoulders.

Matt smiled as he greeted his friend. "Hey Tai,"

Tai grinned. "Yo."

Matt ran a hand through his blonde hair as he clutched his books with his other hand and walked down the hallways with Tai. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a pink-haired girl walking past. Matt held his gaze on her for as long as he could and then turned away, staring in front of him, looking a little deep in thought.

Suddenly, they heard a cry from behind them. Tai turned around, smiling expectantly to see a girl with long black hair falling over her shoulders that was grinning right back at him.

"Tai!!" She said happily as she smiled brightly. "How are you??"

"Hi Shiori," he replied.

They stood there for a moment, both grinning and looking so bright that Matt had to turn away to stop himself from going blind. He turned away and glared at the wall looking so confused and stunned.

_They are too bright!! Too bright to look at!! It's like staring at immature young love right before my eyes!! _

Matt excused himself awkwardly and escaped along the corridor. He snuck a look back at the two, his best friend Tai and the new girl Shiori. He sighed to himself as he looked up at the ceiling.

He had been beside his best friend all along, and he had known everything that Tai had done for Sora. He knew that Tai loved her so much more than anyone else in the world, but he also knew that Tai had suffered a lot, because not only did Sora never notice, or if she did she never showed it. Although ever since this new girl Shiori had come, and Tai had seemed so much happier, Matt found it confusing and a little distressing.

Tai and Shiori had become inseparable. Tai smiled and laughed a lot more and Shiori was infatuated with him, but Matt couldn't stop feeling so troubled whenever he saw them together.

He knew Tai the best and he thought that when Tai wasn't with others, he still had the eternally sad look deep in his eyes. And he knew that there was no way the true feelings Tai had had for Sora for so long could have vanished so easily.

Matt shrugged as he hurriedly left the 'couple' and rushed off, so deep in thought that as he turned to corner he accidentally crashed into Mimi. The books that Mimi were carrying came crashing into the ground and the two stared at each other.

"S-sorry, Mimi," Matt said as he dropped to his knees to help pick the books up.

Mimi crouched down across from him and picked up the books as well. She looked around to make sure no-one was nearby and whispered urgently, "Hey, Matt? Have you seen the new girl that is apparently so in love with Tai?"

Matt stared into her desperate eyes and answered, "Yeah."

Mimi seemed to stare down at the floor with sadness now. "I guess Sora was right then." She picked up the rest of her books and took the others from Matt's arms and then turned to leave. She glanced back at Matt for a moment and smiled sadly. "But… I wonder how Tai really feels."

As Matt watched her leave he felt his own heart pound a little.

_How does Tai really feel?? Well… I don't really know… _He thought as he hurried off to his class. _But I think… I have a sneaking suspicion of how he felt before… when the girl he liked never noticed… _

--

Sora sat in her class, leaning on her hands as she stared blankly ahead of her. The fifteen year old sighed to herself. The new girl sat in front of her to the side, and Sora practically held her breath as she watched. She hardly knew her, but as soon as Shiori had arrived, she and Tai had become great friends and since then had evolved to something closer.

Although she'd barely exchanged a word with her, she did know that this girl was something special. She was so pretty, always with a smile, and sparkling eyes. She had long black hair so silky and neat. She was so friendly and open to everyone around her and seemed to light up everyone's day, especially Tai's.

Sora sank down lower on her desk as she began to feel the little enthusiasm she had gathered yesterday vanish. Dammit. She really was screwed. How could she possibly win against someone like her? She was just so good and perfect in every single way!! And she made Tai happy!! Sora had seen them together and the brightness emitting from Tai was almost too great!

She thought of Tai and almost felt tears in her eyes. But she knew it was her fault. She had lost Tai's devotion to her, and she knew that Shiori and him were so good for each other, they were the perfect couple!! Tai seemed happy now, so relaxed and carefree now that he no longer worried about Sora.

Sora knew she should be happy for her best friend but she couldn't stop that painful aching feeling inside. This feeling… it hurt so much and wouldn't stop. It was a lot like jealousy but worse than that. It was the pain of loving the guy who had given up on you.

--

As school ended and Tai waved bye to all his mates and headed to after school soccer practice, he was given a warm hug from Shiori. They weren't going out. They weren't. It just looked that way, but in actual fact they were just really really close. But Tai liked Shiori a lot, and he wouldn't mind dating her, but Tai had not still gotten over having his heart broken by Sora.

Tai took this stuff very seriously. Sora… was… the girl he had loved for so many years. He had never wanted to give up on her… but it hurt, dammit! To spend so long chasing after this girl who never noticed or returned his feelings.

He was still hurt over Sora, but trying to get over it. He was confused about Shiori. She was nice and pretty and everything, but… Sora was still residing so strongly in his heart and it hurt Tai.

Tai threw his head up and gazed up at the never-ending sky up ahead of him. He was stuck in confusion.

_And this was all because of her… maybe it never would've happened if he hadn't fallen for her so long ago… _

Tai sighed as he shook himself out of it and headed out onto the field to his soccer team.

If he could only get away from all of this, he would.

But even though Shiori was in the back of his mind, Tai couldn't stop loving Sora. And yet he wondered if he would ever get over her.

**Hey people!! Yeah this was a bit messy this chappie, but I hope to get somewhere in the next chappie!! Please review!! **


	3. cause I was scared

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!! It is Hongo-sensei's and Toei Animation's! **

**Hiya everyone! Eh, I'm really happy! This digimon fic is going really well! I hafta admit tho, after the huge popularity of my bleach fics, I was scared for a moment that my good ol' taioras might not be so well received, but man, I WAS SO WRONG!! Haha! **

**To former Bldlf… commander from hell, or whatever your new name is, thanks for reading and thanks for the continual support always!! Here is chapter 3! I apologize for the last rushed chappie! Read and review!**

**THREE: 'cause I was scared **

Matt was the last one in the classroom after school, along with Tai. He was gathering the rest of his books and taking his time, seeming to have something troubling his mind.

Tai knew his best friend well and finally sat down on a desk and scratched the back of his head in a goofy Tai way, with a little sigh. "Okay, Matt. What's on your mind?"

Matt didn't reply for a moment and then told him, "I've been thinking that out of all the girls that I've ever dated, I've never felt seriously about any of them. I've had so many different girlfriends but I only ever date them for a short time and then I break up with them and move on… I've never really felt deeply about any of them."

And he was right. Matt was the young budding musician Yamato Ishida, always super popular and with lots of girls in love with him. He seemed to take it easy and simply date whoever fell victim to his charm.

Matt wearily placed down his school books on a desk with a thud. "Not everyone can stay as pure and innocent as you, Tai, chasing after the same girl for so many years."

Tai paused. His eyes flickered down to the sneakers on his feet, his legs swinging casually. "But I really loved her, Matt."

Matt sighed. "A real love like yours is troublesome, Tai."

Tai heard what he said and knew he was right. He couldn't help the nagging pain inside him, but he pushed it away and pasted a cheeky grin on his face. "Yeah? You starting to like someone seriously?? I can't believe it!"

Matt didn't even deny it. But he kept his cool composure and simply bowed his head towards the floor with a small smile. "…yeah. I guess maybe I've liked her for a while now."

"Why aren't you asking her out then? You've already broken up with your last girlfriend, Miss 102, or whatever. So what's wrong, Matt? Afraid of commitment?" Tai snickered, but good-naturedly.

"I can't ask her out." Bluntly. Seriously. He just said it like that, so simply.

"Why not?" Tai was confused.

"Because she's a friend." Matt said firmly, thoughts drifting off to a particular pink-haired girl named Mimi.

"…so?" Tai asked carefully, his voice growing a little distressed, knowing that Matt, the expert, knew all the so-called rules of love.

Matt lifted his head and turned and held Tai's gaze. His blue eyes were clear and firm, but with emotion behind his words. He took a breath and said determinedly, "Especially for someone like me who seems so scared of commitment, I know I'm always breaking someone's heart. I can't date her. Because I don't want to have to break up with her."

_You don't have to break up with her! _Tai thought. He was about to state it, when Matt continued, as though reading his thoughts.

"I can never hold a relationship for long." Matt said, turning his eyes downcast. "I don't want to break up with her. I'm scared of losing her friendship. If all I'm going to do is hurt her, a friend I really care about, I'd rather not go after her at all."

--

Tai watched Matt leave school with T.K beside him. He turned to his backpack and swung it over his shoulder, preparing to leave for home. Then he heard someone call his name and he recognized this voice, it was a voice he would never forget for as long as he lived.

"…Sora…" he murmured as he turned to face her. He couldn't help feeling and acting a bit awkward. After all, it had been a while since they had really talked as the best friends they were meant to be.

"…hey Tai," Sora said shyly, "Do you… wanna talk?"

--

They'd become so distant now, and it was all her fault. It had been a year or more ago when Sora realized that everything Tai had done for her was because he loved her, but she was scared.

Maybe she had had the suspicions for a lot longer than that, thinking that maybe Tai did all this for her. Maybe he was always there beside her, not just because she was his best friend, but because of _her_, because maybe she was precious to him. Maybe because he loved her.

But at first it was just a little suspicion, probably actually more like a wish or a dream. And then… later on… Sora finally realized. And she understood.

All along… everything Tai had ever done for her was 'cause he loved her and cared for her deeply. Why he was always beside her, why he was always there if she needed a shoulder to cry on, why he was there to cheer her on, why he was there to guide her and why he never gave up on her, no matter how she sometimes treated him badly when she was sad or angry. He would maybe leave her alone for a moment and then come back to ask her what was wrong. Then she would tell him all her troubles and Tai would listen, compassionate and caring. She'd sometimes cry and be so sorry for snapping at him or pushing him away before and Tai would always forgive her.

So… she realized it. So… she knew that he loved her. So… she knew that Tai was someone precious to her, so much more dear to her than just a best friend. But she, Sora, stupid, cowardly Sora!! She…never did anything about it!

She was so scared. So terrified of moving forward, of taking the step that Tai couldn't take. She couldn't find the courage to tell him that she knew… and then she felt the same. She was scared that it would threaten their friendship. She was scared of telling him. She was scared of how things might change. She thought that although it might hurt a bit right now, to love him while hiding it, it would be okay. How stupid of her.

Sora should've known!! Maybe it hurt her a bit, but think about how much Tai suffered!! She was stupid and cowardly and selfish and scared. And now she had lost her chance and he had moved on.

And the worst thing was, now, even though they were still meant to be best friends, their friendship had turned shallow and empty, with no feeling behind them. Because both of them were scared to mention it and both of them unable to comprehend what had happened and not sure what to do next to mend their once strong relationship.

But now, Sora knew it was her turn. She had to do something. At least… please… she pleaded with herself… make them close friends again… please…

--

Tai walked beside her for a moment, finding it unusual that his step seemed to fast for her. Before, he had been so used to always walking at her side and now, she was trying to keep up to his athletic strides.

He was apologetic for a moment. He still had his weakness for Sora. But Sora shrugged and laughed lightly as she ran forward a couple of steps to catch up to him.

"So how have you been Tai?" She asked casually. "I haven't talked to you in a while," she said, stating the obvious.

Tai stretched his long arms into the air. "I've been pretty good."

Her spirit dropped a bit. _So you have been doing great now that you've given up on me… _She hid the drop in her emotion and pushed on. "Yeah? Is your soccer team going well?"

"Yep." A simple, boring answer that didn't invite any further conversation.

Sora was panicking. Great. They'd been reduced to awkward attempts at carrying on a conversation. Luckily for her, Tai was still good old Tai, clueless and goofy but nice and trying as always.

"I guess things have changed a bit for both of us," he said lightly, "but it doesn't mean we need to avoid each other or anything…" he looked thoughtful. "You've been… avoiding me a little lately, haven't you, Sora?"

Sora tensed when he said her name. It didn't normally happen; it was just so strange to her now! She looked away from him. "Sorry…"

"Why?" His voice wasn't mean, just friendly and curious.

She had to be honest. "You've been so happy and carefree lately… ever since you became friends with that new girl… I guess I just didn't want to get in your way. I'm… glad that you're so cheerful lately," That wasn't all of it, but it was true what she had just said.

"Shiori's great." he answered.

They walked in silence for a moment. There was a question bugging Sora so she finally asked about it.

"Hey Tai?"

"Eh?"

She snuck a glance at her soccer player friend, tall and athletic, messy brown hair and friendly brown eyes and his goofy grin. "Um… you and Shiori seem… really close. Uh, just what is she to you really?" She muttered.

Her face started going red and she looked away, hoping that he wouldn't ask her why she wanted to know.

Tai's face had been carefree and good-natured before but now he froze and his eyes hardened. Sora stopped also, her eyes widening and her fists tightening in worry and scared anticipation.

Tai, who had stopped in front of her, didn't look back at her face. His own hands were clenched into fists and his eyes narrowed. Then, he walked off ahead of her and mumbled, "She's a friend… just a friend."

Although they were words meant for Shiori, Sora felt hurt. The words also seemed directed towards her, and she never realized just how painful those words could actually be. She glanced up to see Tai, her best friend, the guy she grew up with and loved, walking away from her, and not looking back.

_A friend… just a friend. _

**Thankyou for reading!! I hope you liked it!! Yeah, I took a lot more effort and time to write this chappie!! I'm glad, because it turned out really well!! Next chappie, lotsa stuff will be happening and lots of you won't be too happy with the events! Review please!! **


	4. cause I wanted You

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone!! Thanks for all the reviews and support!! Here's chapter four!! Enjoy! Read and review! **

**FOUR: 'cause I wanted you **

Sora wandered into school in a daze. Her eyes were gazing blankly around her under half-closed lids, red eyes sleepy. While turning into her classroom, she noticed out of the corner of her eyes Tai walking down the hallway in the other direction.

His brown hair was poofy and messy as always and his goofy little grin on his face as he greeted one of his soccer team mates. He smiled brightly as he and his friend walked off together, his strides long and relaxed. He really was… a grown-up guy in every way now. Sora found her mind drifting back to those carefree days of childhood.

Sora shook herself awake from her memories and thoughts and quickly hurried into class. As she took her seat, she could see that new girl, Shiori, deep in conversation with another guy from class. She had a tinkling laughter and shiny bright eyes and a happy voice. Her long black hair rippled down her back as she suddenly turned and caught Sora's gaze.

Sora blinked at her, still not fully awake.

Shiori smiled at her, it wasn't mean or sending any message across about Tai, it was just a gentle smile. "Good morning, Takenouchi."

"Ahh… g-good morning!!" Sora quickly replied.

Shiori turned back around in her seat, and no-one noticed the brightness in her eyes dimmed.

--

"Hey Tai!!" A loud, cheery, sweet voice rang through the air. It belonged to the beautiful Shiori, who was standing at the edge of the field, in front of the school building, waving at Tai.

Soccer training was over for the day. Tai and the rest of the team looked up slightly startled at the cry. But they all saw that it was Shiori, with her bright smile and happy mood as usual. They were used to her being there to greet Tai after his training.

Tai chucked his soccer boots into his sports bag and then pulled out his normal shoes. He sank down onto the ground to put on his shoes. Shiori smiled politely and waited for him, on her knees and hands gently resting beside her on the ground.

As Tai tightened the laces on one shoe, he began to feel a little uncomfortable. He immediately felt horrible for even thinking about it, how could he be feeling so awkward? Shiori was a friend of his! She was always smiling at him and there to meet him before school, after school and after soccer training. So why was it so awkward and quiet between them now that they were alone sitting here?

Tai grit his teeth in annoyance of these troublesome little worries. As he lowered his gaze onto his other shoe, Shiori spoke quietly, "Tai… I like you…"

Tai snapped his head up and stared at her. "Huh?" he wondered cluelessly.

"I-I like you, Tai!" Shiori repeated, now shyly and fearful.

Tai smiled. "Well, I like you too, Shiori." He said pleasantly.

"No!!" The always-there smile was now gone from Shiori's face. "That's not what I meant!! Tai, I really, really like you!! I know we're friends but I can't help thinking of you as much more than that!! Tai, I love you! I… I've always loved you from the moment I first met you!! That's why I tried so hard to become friends with you!! Because I really, really… wanted you, Tai!! I wanted you…" Shiori's voice fell away, soft and nervous, trembling.

Tai was taken aback. The untied shoelaces now fell to the ground, abandoned. He raised his head and stared her straight in the eyes, "Shiori, I…"

"Tai, I'm your friend!! I know everything about you! I know that I can make you happy…"

Tai tore his eyes away from her now tearful brown eyes. _No… _he argued deep in his thoughts. _No, Shiori, you don't! You don't know everything about me!! You don't know about those things most important to me! You don't know… about the Digidestined… or the Digimon… You don't know about the girl that has held my heart for as long as I can remember! You don't know, Shiori… _

"I do know!!" His thoughts were interrupted by her voice and her hands suddenly grabbing onto his shoulders. Her eyes focused on his, so determined and sincere. But what she knew wasn't what Tai had been thinking about.

"I do know that I can make you happy, Tai! I don't know too many details… but I do know that you've been chasing after the same girl for six years or something! I know that you've never won her, and that's why there's always this emptiness in you which you keep trying to hide with your carefree grin and goofiness. I know that you've supposedly moved on now! I know that you've decided to try giving up on her, and that's why you should date me!!" Shiori cried.

Tai's eyes widened. He was unable to find his voice.

"I love you, Tai, I'm not going to hurt you or make you suffer in silence like that girl did. I promise you, I can take away any pain or hurt or bad memories that you still carry! I promise, Tai!! If we go out together, it'll be the best thing that's ever happened to either of us!!"

"…Shiori…" Tai's voice was weak and feeble.

"I'm not lying. I swear!" Shiori said, her voice now dropping to an honest whisper. Tai was weakened by the tears visible in her eyes. "The first time I saw you, the first them we met, the first time you smiled at me and talked to me, I fell for you! And the first thing that I thought was that I wanted you, Tai! All along, ever since the first time we met… I've been wanting you. I wanted you to be more than a friend. I wanted you to like me the way I liked you."

Tai opened his mouth to speak, but before any words could come out, Shiori leant forward and kissed him.

When she pulled away, Tai didn't know what to say anymore. But his brown eyes still had the confusion and fear from before. Shiori just smiled gently at him, the way she always did. She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him, her face brushing by his and long black hair falling over his arms and shoulders. She had no plans of letting go.

--

Sora had been in a daze all day long, probably still living in the confusing world of the afternoon before. But only now, after school was definitely officially over for the day, she began to wake up.

She squinted in the bright sunlight shining over her, and only now she glanced up at the sky and saw just what a wonderfully blue sky there was today. Despite the heavy burdens and worries she carried, she smiled. She found herself throwing her arms up in the air and running along down the path towards her mother's flower shop, feeling the fresh breeze run through her air and past her open arms.

She felt… energetic and happy for the first time in a long time. Right now, she felt like she could do anything. She didn't seem to mind so much that Tai had given up on her and she wasn't faltering in courage in chasing him. Right now, she felt strong and courageous and able to tackle anything! Heck, so strong she could run right up to Tai and tell him the truth about everything!!

She laughed at herself. This was… the energy she needed all the time! She needed to have this overwhelming burst of determination and drive so that she could go after Tai without being scared of being hurt, so she could prove to him she loved him without failure, without faltering, the way Tai had always loved her.

Slowing down to a relaxed walk, she walked past the school oval, still smiling and feeling good. Until she saw them.

Immediately, her spirits dropped to an all-time low. Her eyes widened and then she dropped her gaze and tried to tell herself it shouldn't be a surprise. She should've expected it. She had let go of Tai, always devoted, kind, caring, goofy, careless, clueless, loving, athletic and good-looking. It was her fault. She had been telling herself this over and over these past weeks but she still felt the painful shock attack her body and stupid tears building up in her eyes.

'Cause there they were. Tai and Shiori.

Tai sitting on the ground and Shiori with him, practically in his lap, her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Her black hair was sprawled over his arms and shoulders and he was holding her, burying his face in her shoulder.

Sora didn't look back. She tore her eyes from the scene and ran. Ran like never before. Left that dreadful spot and kept going and going. A painful stitch was digging in her side and her legs felt like lead, each step hurting more and more and she realized she could hardly see where she was going, her tears blurring up her vision. Even so, she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop. 'Cause that was what she had never wanted to see.

--

Tai thought that he heard someone nearby. He thought he could hear someone sniffling with tears and then turning to run away, footsteps thudding loud and hard. And he thought that it sounded like Sora.

He was sure of it. He had always been watching over her and always there for her without failure, so his senses were probably correct. Tai felt uncomfortable. He wanted to lift Shiori off his lap and rush off to see if Sora was indeed running off and crying, but as soon as Shiori felt his body tense, she held him tighter.

"Shiori-" Tai began, lifting his head up, but Shiori pressed a finger to his lips.

"Forget. Move on. It's going to be fine. I promise, Tai. I'll make you love me and forget about her and all the pain she's caused you."

There was stillness in the silence that followed. Tai was restless and unable to relax. But Shiori was calm and confident. She whispered again:

"I promise."

**Yep, as I said before, there will be many Shiori haters now, as well as people who will like her and feel sorry for her. Truthfully, this is a new subject I've written about. I've never had a character like her who felt so strongly about the main guy and really went for it. Well… maybe Sakura in my Naruto fic, but not really… huh… anyway, thanks for reading!! Please review and tell me what you think!! It's gonna be holidays this week so longer chappies coming up!! Next chapter will probably be out earlier by the way, people. **


	5. cause I’m not as Strong as you Think

Digimon belongs to Hongo-sensei and Toei Animation, not me

**Digimon belongs to Hongo-sensei and Toei Animation, not me!! **

**WUZZUP, everybody?? This fanfic is totally rocking right now!! It's probably the most popular Digimon fanfic I've ever written!! That's so awesome!! Anyway, it seems I was pretty much right! Lots of Shiori haters out there, but some nice people who think she's actually not that bad, or have no opinion on her at all. I plan to reveal a little more about her, but its good having such an intense OC!! Chapter Five then!! Read, enjoy and review!! **

**FIVE: 'cause I'm not as Strong as you Think **

The next morning, the news spread around the grade. It was official.

Tai and Shiori were going out.

And Sora found herself falling into despair. She could barely even wake up this morning and couldn't find the energy to pull herself out of bed. She was a mess. She was lost between reality and herself somewhere. She was still half re-living the day before when she had been horrified seeing Tai and Shiori together. She had tried to sleep it off but failed. Her red eyes were dull and tired, bags under her eyes, dark and droopy. Her hair was a mess, but truthfully, she really couldn't care.

She had been too slow. She had been stupid. She had been a coward. And now it was all crashing down on her. All she could do now was hide and blame herself.

What had she been thinking?? She had lost Tai. There was never any hope for them anymore. The moment Tai had turned away from her and given up, it was over. Sure, there was a time before when she had felt maybe just a little confident, and knew what she had to do. Before, she might have thought she could win him back. Before, she thought she could finally prove to Tai that she loved him as much as he once did. Before, she had hope.

Now, it had fallen apart. It was hopeless. After he had given up on her, their friendship also began to falter. Sure, they still regarded each other as 'friends' but the close friendship they had once shared as best friends was long gone. She had attempted to talk to him, she had attempted to reach his heart again the other day, but he had turned away, telling her that Shiori was just a friend.

_Just a friend, huh?? _She raised her head from her slumped-down position over her desk and glanced at Tai and Shiori, together, leaning against the wall, surrounded by happy friends.

She avoided him. She couldn't bear to even see him, let alone talk to him. As soon as she saw him, with or without Shiori, she would immediately change direction and go somewhere else. If anyone mentioned his name, she would change the subject or have to leave in a hurry.

Sora couldn't even handle seeing him, or trying to mend this once-strong friendship. How, then, how was she supposed to win his heart again??

There was also Shiori. She was… so perfect in every single way, but not the perfectness you saw in the movies. She was pretty and that was true, but she was _real_. There was no artificial perfect-ness. She really smiled. She really laughed. And she was so good for Tai.

Something about her lit up the room when she walked in. She treated everyone nicely, she smiled this bright smile, she greeted everybody and she was totally devoted to Tai. She had a tinkling laughter. She had a happy cheerfulness inside her that just radiated out to everyone around her. She was so good that Sora just couldn't compete with her.

She couldn't even find the strength or the will to hate her or think of her badly.

Suddenly, Sora jumped in her seat and was shocked as the seat next to her creaked and Mimi plopped down in it. The cheerful pink-haired girl immediately turned to Sora and sent her a death glare.

"What have you done, Sora Takenouchi?" Her voice was deep and accusing.

Sora muttered softly, "I don't know. I didn't do anything."

"AND THAT'S WHAT YOU DID WRONG!!" Mimi declared. She frowned intensely as she stood up and went around the front of Sora's desk, leaning down on it to look Sora in the eyes. "You're too weak, Sora!! You're too scared to move forward and go for what you want!! You really love Tai, so that's why you can't run and hide like you've always done. You know you can't take someone like that for granted." Mimi's voice fell softer and more compassionate.

"…I don't understand how you can do it, Mimi," Sora whispered to the relationship expert.

Mimi was a popular girl, but not mean or backstabbing. She had heaps of boys infatuated with her and piles of love letters piled up in her locker every day. But Mimi still hardly dated anyone. Maybe once in a while, she dated someone, but never anything serious. She really never looked for a relationship, maybe because she wouldn't even have to try.

"Mimi, you know all about this stuff. You're pretty, you're popular, you can get anyone you want; it's just that you choose not to. You know all these unwritten rules of love, and whenever a friend needs help with this stuff, you're always the one they turn to."

Mimi nodded in agreement. She smiled sadly as she thought of how clumsy young Tai would always come running to her, asking for help with Sora.

"You're really… confident, Mimi. You can do anything, and you believe it!! If you liked someone, you'd be able to really go for it and not let anything get in your way."

Mimi smiled. With a cheerful tone, she said, "That's not true! I… can't always really go for it… because I get scared too."

Although Mimi had said it happily as usual, Sora perked up and stared at her best friend. She could hear under the happy cover and detect the sad truth beneath her words.

"Anyway," Mimi hurriedly went on, "if you're too nice to say or think anything mean about that Shiori chick, then I'll just have to do it for you!! Damn, that Shiori is crazy!! She thinks she can do anything, even take Tai away from you, Sora!! She's so annoying, I hate how she's always flicking her long black hair around like that! It's so long it could whack someone else in the face! Man, I hope she _washes_ it!! How disgusting would that be if she never washed that irritatingly long and flippy hair?? Not only that, she dresses like a hooker!!"

"Uh… Mimi, we have a school uniform."

"Oh whatever!! And the way she smiles- it's so fake!! She acts all nice and friendly, but I bet inside she's laughing at and mocking us! I bet she's actually a real bitch."

Sora stared at Mimi in horror and awe. "How can you do that?"

Mimi smiled and shrugged. "I lie."

Sora kept staring. Mimi continued, "It seems in our society, girls always have to bitch about each other all the time. Maybe they do it to make themselves feel better, but I'm not sure that actually works. Truthfully, I don't like it. That's why I try not to do it, unlike those other 'popular' girls. I guess… I'm sincere." She chuckled lightly. "I can't say anything truthfully bad about Shiori at all, except that she's hurting you. I can try to say as much horrible things as I want, but I know that when I do that, I'm lying. I'm not as confident or sure of myself as you think, Sora."

Sora nodded slowly. Mimi said quietly, "If you can't do it, Sora, I'll do it. If my insulting or saying mean things about anyone else can make you feel any better, then I'll gladly do it for you." Mimi smiled. "After all, that's my purpose. I'm the one who's always around to help out everyone else and help them win the one they love!!"

She suddenly burst out laughing, crying, "Haha, that sounds so corny!!"

But Sora told her, "No, you don't have to do that, Mimi. You don't have to try make me feel better by insulting someone else. What would make me feel happy is seeing you happy. I know you're always around to guide us dumber ones about love and romance, but why don't you ever help yourself find love?"

Mimi stopped. "Because… I'm… not the confident girl you believe I am, Sora."

She stood up straight and went around the back of Sora's desk and placed a firm hand on Sora's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "I'm not the important one. You're the one who needs happiness most of all. I'm happy as long as I can help you succeed."

Mimi turned and walked off down the back of the room somewhere, supposedly to talk to a group of her admiring followers and supporters. Sora watched her go and lowered her gaze down to the desk again, the light in her eyes dimming with thought. _You don't get it, Mimi… you've always been there for me, and everyone else, but you never think of yourself. You're precious to me. I want to see you happy and finding someone you love most of all too. That happiness you're always carrying… is hiding something sad, isn't it? Mimi… _Sora sighed.

--

Mimi stopped towards the back of the classroom and sighed deeply. _This is not good!! _She scolded herself. _If I let this get any worse, I'll be in trouble!! I can't let anyone else find out… Sora… is starting to suspect something too! But I… I can't be selfish and think of myself now! Sora needs me! I have to concentrate on her and Tai, not on myself!! But… _

There was this deep, aching, lonely empty feeling that spread inside her. It was strange but it was happening a lot now. She didn't like it, but it was always there. It was more painful when she was by herself. The worse thing was, when it happened, she always found her thoughts drifting off to _him. _

Mimi had to keep distracting herself from him. She didn't want to become a soppy weak girl like Sora had become, because of hiding from love. She told herself brusquely, _I'm not hiding like Sora is!! I'm just… focusing on more important things, that's all!! I'm… not becoming a coward… I'm not really… scared… _

She sighed again as she covered her face with her hands. _Who am I trying to kid?? I'm as much of a fool and a coward as you are, Sora! I'm as scared as you are when I'm around the guy I like. _

"_Because… I'm… not the confident girl you believe I am, Sora."_

"Mimi?"

Crap!! She must be going crazy!! This was bad!! She had let herself get so weak that she was hearing his voice in her mind.

"Mimi?? Are you okay? Mimi!"

Mimi blinked open her eyes and turned to look at the guy calling her name. Immediately, she pasted a bright smile on her face. "Oh, hi Matt!! Sorry, I was kinda out of it, I didn't hear you. What's up?"

Matt frowned the way he always did. The expression that made his fangirls squeal with delight. "Nothing really. You… look kinda… troubled. Are you okay? You shouldn't pretend nothing's wrong like you always do."

Mimi was almost touched by his concern, but she shook her head violently, not letting herself feel anything. She grinned at him. "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me, though, Matt."

Matt was almost about to kill himself for the blush beginning to appear on his face. But… her smile was blinding!! The way she said his name was making his heart beat so loud he thought she could hear it! Matt coughed a little, regaining his composure.

After all, he was the great Yamato Ishida, the most popular up and coming young musician! He was good-looking and he knew it! He had fangirls that followed him everywhere, he held the hearts of just about every girl in the school, and they believed him to be confident and charming. It was not good to be melting in the presence of his beautiful childhood friend.

Matt looked to the side to where Tai and Shiori were still drinking in the attention and excitement of their friends and classmates. They had fast become the hottest gossip topic, and the cutest couple in the school. Personally, although Matt knew about the unwritten rules of popularity and love, he was not sure about Tai. Sure, Tai and Shiori met all the stereotypical conditions of dating. They were both high in 'rank', and they were both good-looking, therefore, they were the dream couple and the queens of the school were so proud of them.

Matt truthfully didn't give a damn about who went well with whom or the whatnot gossip this artificial school cared so much about. But the former Digidestined with the crest of Friendship cared more about his closest friends, rather than these fake-arse rules.

Sneaking a glance at Sora sitting at her desk, he then turned back to Mimi and asked truthfully, "…how's Sora coping? I'm not too sure about Tai, but I'll try to find out more and get back to you soon."

Mimi smiled a small smile. "She's confused and not too good. But… I'm always gonna be there to pull her together, so I promise you we'll bring them back together!! Still, she is kind of sad…"

Matt frowned again, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, Mimi perked up. She flashed a dazzling gorgeous smile at Matt and said, "Oh, I have an idea! Matt, please won't you do me one little favor?"

Matt grit his teeth as he felt frustrated with his weakness to her. Carefully, he asked, "What is it??"

**To be continued!! I hope you liked that chappie! Not too much info on Tai and Shiori right now, but they dominated the last chapter so I had to give Matt and Mimi some screen time. Are you guys starting to get the hints? Matt and Mimi know those unwritten rules of school life, popularity and love so they're very careful around each other. Also, they think a lot about their two best friends and focus a lot more on bringing them happiness rather than themselves, especially for Mimi. I love Mimi being like this! She's so cool!! **

**The friendship between Sora and Mimi is also important here, I'm kinda continuing the friendship story/subplot from FFFD. Ah, I'm so proud of this chapter!! Please review if you liked it!! emichii! **


	6. cause I'd do anything for You

Hiya

**Hiya!! How have you all been?? Firstly, I wanna thank you all for the great reviews! Thankyou!! Haha, well… honestly, last chappie was a bit awkward for me. Lemme just get this straight, I neither know nor believe those unwritten rules of popularity and love. Because I don't believe in 'ranks' or whose better than who. Well… it was still well-received by you guys who have been reading my work for a long time. Thankyou again!! Here's chapter six!! R&R! **

"Oh, I have an idea! Matt, please won't you do me one little favor?"

Gritting his teeth because he was frustrated with his weakness towards her, Matt asked, "What is it?"

**SIX: 'cause I'd do anything for you**

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, Matt," Mimi started, "but... if Tai is going out with Shiori and trying this hard to move on from Sora, then the only way to reach him again is by doing this- making him jealous!!"

"Eh??" Matt's expression grew incredulous. "What do you mean?"

"We have to make him realize that he still loves Sora, and he couldn't stop even if he tried. To make this work, we just need to make him jealous. And how we do that is by getting _you_ to date Sora!! Or pretend to date at least," Mimi added quickly as an afterthought.

"What?" Matt was speechless now. He stared at Mimi with wide eyes, making sure that she would not see the reason he didn't want to do this.

Mimi leaned closer and clasped her hands together, pleading sweetly, "Please, Matt?? Do it for me and Sora…"

Matt was silent. He lowered his gaze to the floor and shoved his hands into his pockets. He considered what Mimi had said, but slowly felt his heart fall heavily as he decided that Mimi would only ever think of him as a friend, or someone to ask favors of. He raised his head again to look at her face, which was pleading and desperate. He felt his willpower drain away as with a little sigh he muttered, "Okay. For Sora and for Tai…"

_But… _truthfully he knew why he did it. _The main reason I'm doing this is for you… you still don't understand, Mimi, that I'm powerless against you, because I'd do anything for you._

--

"Mimi!! What?! You asked Matt to do that??" Sora exclaimed. Working in her mother's flower shop, she was sitting behind the cash register and then leaned down on the desk, covering her face with her hands.

Mimi smirked. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. You and Matt are good friends, so it'll work out! Besides, both you and him know that it's just to make Tai notice he still has feelings for you."

"Still…" Sora whimpered as she covered her eyes with her hands. "…I'd feel awful doing this, because I know I don't like Matt that way, and he doesn't like me any more than as a friend either."

Mimi got impatient. She put her hands on her hips and snapped, "Dammit, Sora, I'm doing you a favor, okay? As a friend, me and Matt both want to help you!!"

Sora was surprised at Mimi's sudden sharpness. She looked up at her best friend.

Mimi bit her lip and went on, "You know… you should be grateful… Matt's only the hottest and sweetest guy in the world."

Sora kept looking at Mimi in surprise.

Mimi replied quickly, "I mean, well, that's what everyone thinks, right? Just be thankful that Matt is being so nice to help us out."

Sora lowered her gaze again and stared thoughtfully out over the shop. "…I am thankful to both of you. I just…"

…_don't know if it will work… and hoping that acting out this big lie won't hurt anyone in the process… _

Mimi grinned a big normal cheerful smirk. "That's good then, Sora! Don't worry about it at all!! It will all work out perfectly!"

Sora watched her pink-haired friend wander out of the flower shop, flicking her long pink hair. Sora had a dazed half-smile on her face, and somewhere in her thoughts, felt a little more confident. Still… this tugging feeling somewhere in her heart pulled even more insistently.

_Somehow, I don't know but I have a feeling that… somehow, I'll be hurting someone I care about… I just don't know who it could be._ Sora sighed as she got up to attend to a customer.

--

Mimi walked down the street back home. She had a false smile on her face, but as soon as she was out of range from Sora and the Takenouchi's flower shop, it disappeared abruptly. She wondered about this. Why? She should be so happy and proud of herself! After all, she was well on the way to getting Tai back for Sora and she had managed to enlist Matt's help. But… there was a strange little ache inside.

_Hey! It's okay! _she told herself,_ they're just pretending! Matt and Sora are just going to do this to help Tai realize he still likes her! It's nothing serious!! So why am I stressing so much over this?? _

She recalled what she had said about lying earlier. It had been her brilliant idea but now she was understanding what Sora meant before. In a way, she realized just how all this lying and deceit could hurt someone.

By hurting Tai, was she going to bring him back?

By damaging Tai and Matt's relationship, would it do them any good at all?

By forcing Sora and Matt to date each other, could it change Tai's willpower?

And most of all, by somehow… hurting herself… by making this little ache inside her hurt more, would it make her feel any better?

Sincere. Was she that at all? She bit her lip as she kept moving down the street, her smile long gone, replaced by a concerned frown. By hurting all her friends and herself, why did she plan this at all??

She tried to regain her confidence by shaking her head hard and recollecting her thoughts about her plan. As her eyes darkened with determination again, there was only a drifting thought dispensing into the air.

_But… I kinda wished that Matt would have hesitated a little more before agreeing to date Sora… _

--

_THAT WAS MORALLY IRRESPONSIBLE AND A STUPID THING TO DO!! _Matt declared to himself. He was already in so much crap with his previous relationships as he had confessed to Tai before. He knew he had had so much loveless relationships and here he was jumping into another one again! It was all his fault! Why did he have to have such a horrible weakness to her?

The worst thing was he was threatening his trust with Tai, and his friendship. He remembered what he had talked to Tai about before, how he was unable to date a friend. And now he was going to date Sora, a friend, a fellow ex-Digidestined, and the girl Tai was in love with for so many years!! It was like throwing their friendship into a meat grinder and then chucking whatever remains there were off the top of a cliff.

Why?? Why did he have to agree to such a deceitful plan? Why did he have to be so infatuated with this girl who held his every will by a simple dazzling smile? But most of all, why was he in love with her, this crazy reckless girl?

Matt was in a lot of crap. He really, really liked her. It drove him up the wall. He liked her so much he was terrified that the truth could be he _loved _her!! He couldn't fight her! He couldn't stop his heart beating so fast and his face burning so red. He couldn't refuse her anything. And so… that was how Matt Ishida was dragged into the disastrous plans of the one and only girl he loved.

--

Tai held Shiori's hand as they strolled calmly down the streets of Odaiba, towards Shiori's apartment block. Shiori was smiling her delightful ecstatic smile and Tai was overwhelmed by how happy he had managed to make her.

Maybe, he was just too nice of a guy. As Mimi had always called him in the past, he was a clueless athlete, a real big softie, so sweet and caring he couldn't do anything mean at all.

Tai should've been glad that he'd been able to make Shiori so happy. But… he felt awkward because truthfully, he had only accepted her feelings because of how suddenly she had thrown it all at him. And he was overwhelmed by how strongly she had felt about him, and because she had been crying and he was weakened by her tears. He just couldn't. He couldn't reject her. He just couldn't find the heart to make her sad.

And so… Tai was now dating Shiori, a girl that was friendly and kind and cheerful and pretty. But… he was unsure of himself. Had he really moved on from Sora, _could _he ever love someone else other than her?

"Tai? Whatcha thinking about?" Shiori wondered, looking up at him.

Tai shook his head and gave her a goofy grin. "What? Oh nothing!"

He walked her to her block and then left, hurriedly heading back to his own place. When he swung open his bedroom door he was shocked to see Matt sitting there on his bed in his room.

He raised his eyebrows at the blonde boy, asking, "What are you doing here, Matt? Inviting yourself over again as usual?"

Matt chuckled. Then he stared hard at Tai, piercing his brown eyes with his cold blue ones. Tai was surprised at his intenseness of his gaze. He stepped back from Matt and then asked, "Wh-what's up, Matt?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that uhh…" Matt had to tear his eyes away from Tai's to continue without feeling the huge pangs of guilt building up in him, "…I'm going to start dating Sora, Tai."

Any confusion and surprise in his eyes before was immediately replaced with searing betrayal and even anger.

Tai was usually even-tempered with Matt, but they had argued and fought a lot back when they were in the Digidestined, always arguing over the leadership position. Tai felt that anger and hatred returning right now.

"…what?" he tried to say it without sounding too angry. But he couldn't. "What??" He repeated, distress and disbelief erupting from his voice.

Matt remained calm and cool as usual, though inside he was feeling pained and horrible for having to do this to his best friend. "You heard me the first time, Tai."

Tai's face was full of uncontrolled emotion. His normally warm brown eyes had turned intense and hating, wide with the sudden pain of betrayal and anger at his friend. Struggling to control his voice without screaming obscenities at Matt, Tai muttered, "I don't get it, Matt. I thought you were my friend. Why?? You told me the other day that you couldn't date friends because you were afraid of breaking their hearts. Are you… going to do that to Sora??"

Matt couldn't say anything. He had no excuse or anything to say.

"Not only that, you know I loved Sora for-how long has it been now?? I don't know, like _five _years!! You also know that I haven't completely gotten over her yet! I've been trying my hardest to mend my broken heart and now you've gone and asked her out?? I don't understand why you'd do that!!"

Matt snapped back, finally his patience breaking. "What are you so pissed off about, Tai?? You're done with her! You've thrown her back and pushed her away, you never even talk to her! You don't ever notice how disappointed she looks when you run off to your darling Shiori without even looking at her!! If you care about her, why do you treat her like crap now?? Is that how you get rid of your love for her, by ripping apart that delicate friendship you barely have now?? If you love her so much, why the hell would you even _think_ of giving up on her?? If you like her so much, why the heck would you go out with Shiori?! Why are you yelling at me when you don't notice how you've been hurting her recently??"

Tai was silent. He understood everything that Matt meant. He lowered his head and stared down at the floor. Matt was also shocked at what he had just yelled out at Tai.

He tried to pick up the pieces that he had just shattered on the floor. Mimi's plan would never work at this rate, unless she deliberately wanted to make them both feel awful and guilty. "…sorry." Matt said softly, genuinely.

Tai stood facing him. Slowly he raised his head and looked back at Matt. He tried to smile, tried to give him that awkward goofy grin and then whispered, "Yeah. I'm sorry too."

Then, Tai turned and left.

Matt shook his head and sighed with pain. Dammit!! Why, oh why had he agreed to this? Things were meant to fall back into place with this plan, according to Mimi, but they weren't. They were just falling.

_I never meant to hurt you like this, Tai. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I… just… I can't win against her smile. Because… just try to understand, Tai!! I'm doing it all just for her!! _

**To be continued! Read and review!! **


	7. cause I'm Lying to Myself

Chapter seven, here we are

**Chapter seven, here we are!! Woohoo!! Wow! This taiora has really taken a lot outta me!! It's such a new storyline that it's making me go insane!! Haha, I was reading my old Digimon fics the other day, and they're all so lighthearted, carefree and hilarious, that I crack up laughing. I guess… maybe I've matured. Hahaha!! Yeah right. I promise, we'll be back to light-hearted comedy before you know it!! Here's chapter 7!! Read! Enjoy! Review!! **

**SEVEN: 'cause I'm lying to myself**

There were a couple of things Tai disliked. Being mean to himself or anyone he cared about. Lying to people, as well as himself. And currently, Matt.

Tai sighed as he stood in the centre of his room, eyes closed and trying to lose himself in his confusion. He knew he shouldn't hate Matt. Matt was just doing what he did best, dating whoever he wanted, and pointing out the holes in Tai's relationships.

He remembered Matt's furious yelling yesterday. He winced as though he felt pain just from recalling the words. The words… the painful words… and the true words.

"_If you care about her, why do you treat her like crap now?? Is that how you get rid of your love for her, by ripping apart that delicate friendship you barely have now?? If you love her so much, why the hell would you even think of giving up on her?? If you like her so much, why the heck would you go out with Shiori?! Why are you yelling at me when you don't notice how you've been hurting her recently??"_

Matt was the ex-Digidestined with the Crest of Friendship. He knew everything. And Tai knew everything he had said was true. He couldn't get rid of the chill he got from Matt's piercingly cold blue eyes as they had glared into him, through him into his soul. Tai's every thought and move was exposed to him. He couldn't hide.

Dammit. Why, oh why the bloody hell had he even tried to do this? Tai felt him absentmindedly stumble towards his bedroom door and then flop loudly against it, leaning his lanky body against it and burying his face in his hands.

Why?? Because he had loved her. Because his heart had been broken. Shattered into so many pieces that they couldn't ever be mended. What had he been attempting? He had tried to run away, something he had never considered before. He had tried to get rid of the pain inside, he had taken whatever was left of his heart and spirit and wrapped it up in bandages to hide the damage, never taking them off again, afraid that it would all fall apart again and never heal.

Was this how Shiori had gotten involved? Was Tai using her as a way to get over Sora, some way to cover up the suffering that wouldn't end? He had swore to himself, he had vowed over and over that this undying love he had for Sora had gotten him nothing but pain so he had to stop!! He had to stop loving her! So he had tried! He had done everything he could to cut himself off from her.

That was why, as Matt had so cleverly observed, he had begun treating her like crap. But things remained the same. They were best friends, or, they _had_ been best friends. They had been so close, and they had been fellow Digidestined. No matter what he did, it didn't change the fact that there was still something between them and he couldn't stop himself from caring about her.

Tai was so pissed off he growled a majorly loud groan up at the ceiling. It wasn't working!! He had tried so hard and he had failed!! He wasn't getting anywhere!! All he had done was confuse himself, confuse Sora and cause an argument between him and Matt!! All he had done was ruin his friendship with Sora and Matt!! He had not gotten anywhere!! He had not been able to stop!! He was as much in love with Sora as he had ever been.

That was another thing he disliked. Failing in stuff he attempted. And he had tried so hard too!!

And that other thing he didn't like before- lying or being dishonest to others. He had committed that dirty crime too. He was being dishonest to Shiori. He didn't love her the way she loved him. He couldn't love her, when his heart was so used to and so swelled up with this hurtful love for Sora. He was lying to her. And he didn't want her to find out. But it was true, he didn't return her love.

And the other thing, not just lying to her, but also lying to himself.

He was dating someone he didn't love. Tai had never thought he'd ever do something like that, but he'd done it. Whatever reason he'd had to do it didn't matter anymore, whether it was just being too kind to reject Shiori, or to cover up his pain over Sora, or to get rid of this bothersome love for her. It was a mean and horrible thing to do. He didn't want to be like Matt, in these loveless relationships. But, just like that gorgeous rock star, he couldn't find the ability to break anyone's heart.

Tai sighed another heavy sigh and leant down to scoop up the black-and-white soccer ball lying on the floor. He banged open the door loudly and headed out to seriously kick away some of this stress.

But everything he had pondered this weekend afternoon was still on his mind. Shiori's smile, Matt's angry cold eyes and the disappointment on Sora's face when he had turned away from her.

Lying to everyone was making everything worse. Tai's brown eyes darkened with irritation as he let out a hard kick towards the ball, booting across to the other side of the park. He sighed, something which he had not been able to stop all afternoon.

_Heck… he really was screwed. _

--

Wandering out on the streets of Odaiba, back from visiting her best friend Mimi's apartment, Sora lifted her head and gazed at the clouds slowly moving overhead. There was a quiet breeze blowing past that ruffled her red hair and cooled her neck. She took a deep breath and for a second, felt as though everything was all right, that she and Tai were still the best of friends, that Tai still loved her like no one else could, and that she wasn't betraying and lying to herself and everyone else around her. But… as the cool air rushed past, her red eyes grew bright and wide and she knew, as she already had known; everything was far from all right.

But she… she had done this all just for Tai. That was okay, wasn't it?? She was just… doing what Mimi, the expert had told her to do. She was winning Tai's heart again! But she didn't ever want to have to use such methods. She never wanted to have to hurt Tai just to bring him back.

Sora lowered her glance down towards the footpath. _Besides, I know how it feels, and how much it would hurt… _she thought, thinking of Tai and Shiori; _I don't want to make someone else go through the same pain as I do… _

_I'm selfish… 'cause for so long I've only thought of myself and how much I've suffered since Tai gave up on me, when Mimi has been beside me all along, never thinking of anyone else but me and my happiness. Why can't I… return all the things she's ever done for me?? Just like how Tai has always loved me like no other man could. Just like how he's always been at my side, comforting me, encouraging me, trying so hard to show me that he loved me. Because… I was so stupid and I didn't understand. Because I was such a coward and didn't want anything to change, I lost it all. _

Sora was so deep in thought she didn't see where she was going and she crashed smack-bam into some overweight man in an ugly business suit. He had a furious scowl on his face as he glared down at Sora.

Sora had knocked into him and spilled the business papers he was carrying over the footpath.

Sora immediately bowed her head and apologized quickly, "I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!"

But the man was in a bad mood and didn't feel like forgiveness. He grabbed Sora's wrist and burned his furious eyes into her face, yelling, "Dammit, you stupid girl! You've knocked all my bloody papers onto the floor!! Can't you watch where you're going??"

"I-I'm sorry!" Sora tried to say again, but this man had seriously freaked her out. Plus, he was clutching her wrist so tightly it really hurt.

Suddenly, there was a new voice joining the conversation. "Gee, they're just some stupid papers, man. Instead of yelling at the poor girl, why don't you get down and pick those papers up before the wind blows them away?"

The man was about to snap a rude reply when he realized that his papers were indeed blowing away, and he let go of Sora's wrist and scrambled after them.

Sora looked down at her hand and tried to rub some life back into her numb wrists. She slowly raised her head again and looked over to the guy standing at the side, with a soccer ball under his left foot. His eyes travelled over to her as well, the warmth in his brown eyes was something she had missed.

"Tai! Thanks…" Sora smiled lightly.

Tai began to feel awkward around her again. But he fought fiercely for the close friendship that they had lost and that he had missed so dearly. He gave her his typical goofy grin and replied, "It's no problem!!"

--

Sora leant down on a gate near the park, resting her arms over the top, while Tai sat on it, sighing a little to himself. They were both quiet and thoughtful. But Tai wanted so much to find the closeness they had once shared again. He had missed her. He really did.

Sora struggled to find something to talk about, but nothing came to mind. Luckily, Tai spoke: "It's been a while, huh, Sora?"

"Eh??" Sora looked confused. "What do you mean? We go to the same school, Tai, we always see each other."

"Yeah, but…" Tai gazed down at the grass at his feet and the soccer ball lying forlornly there. "Don't tell me you that haven't noticed... how I've been avoiding you lately. I… you know, it's just-"

Sora also stared down at the grass. "Yeah, I have noticed. But I really do understand why, Tai!!"

Tai glanced at her suddenly, there was hurt written all over his face. Sora was always so understanding, but… suddenly he didn't want her to understand this.

Sora's voice was casual and cheerful, "I know how much crap I've put you through over these last years because…" she couldn't say why, because they both knew and they didn't know what to think about it.

Tai's gaze hardened at her mention of it. Yeah, she had always known. She had known he was head over heels in love with her. And even so, she hadn't accepted him. That was why he had become so bitter now.

"So, Tai… I don't blame you for avoiding me. You're… moving on and…" She gave him a small smile, "I wouldn't want to get in the way of your happiness anyway."

_Happiness…_ the phrase drifted through Tai's mind as his eyes grew darker. _What do you mean happiness?? Am I any happier than when I was chasing you?? I… _

He knew that he had to move on from Sora, but he wasn't happy now. Even back then, he had been hurt and in pain all the time loving Sora while she didn't respond. But he loved her anyway. He kept by her side, rescued her from trouble and got her out of messes. He always grinned and laughed with her, but inside he ached. All along, that happiness was what he used to cover up his pain.

But now… what was happiness?? Giving up on Sora hadn't made him any happier. In fact, now dating Shiori and lying to them all made him even sadder. Maybe… he had always been too greedy. Back then, although Sora didn't return his feelings, just by being beside her always, just by being her best friend and nothing else, although it hurt him, back then… he could've passed as happy. Because those smiles he used to hide his pain when he was with Sora... were all real smiles.

"So…" Tai looked at Sora and asked politely, "I heard you're going out with Matt now."

"So how are you and Shiori going?" Sora asked at exactly the same time.

They both were quiet as they pondered what the other person had said in shameful embarrassment.

"Uh… Matt… well…" Sora looked away from Tai, flushing bright red.

Tai tried to pull off a chuckle. "Ah, I should've known it. Matt's always the one who gets all the girls and doesn't even have to try." He put on a bright cheerful grin as usual.

"Tai, but I-" Sora turned back to him, her red eyes pleading.

Tai raised his head up to the cloudy blue sky with a little sigh. "Matt… sometimes I can't help but feel so angrily jealous of you." he said it softly, not really intending for Sora to hear it. He turned to Sora with his carefree grin and said, "I can never compete with Matt. You know, he's a rock star, a budding musician, with his good looks and smile that makes all the girls squeal. And he's such a great guy too… you and Matt will be great together."

And there it was again. What he hated. Lying. Though he wasn't really lying about the first part. Matt really was a great guy, and he knew that Sora and Matt really could become a great pair, but he… Inside, he truthfully resented Matt for betraying him. And inside, he still loved Sora so much; he just couldn't believe Matt would love her as much as he did.

But still… he had to lie. Lie because for the sake of Sora's happiness.

Sora saw his bright smile and felt her heart ache. It was the grin he always gave, but she thought she could see sadness in it. Then again, it had been so long since they'd been together, she was probably imagining it, because that would be what she wanted.

"You… really think so?" She tried to stop the disappointment in her voice from showing. She tried to smile. "Well, I reckon you and Shiori make an even better couple. You must really like her a lot. She's so perfect for you. She's so happy and caring and kind. You two must be really happy together!!"

Tai grit his teeth and stared out into the distance with hollow eyes. "Yeahh…" he said emotionlessly.

They were both silent, looking away from each other, thinking about their lies. Finally, Sora spoke again, "You know, Tai, it really has been a while since we last talked like this, but… I'm really glad that we're this close again. I've actually really missed this."

Tai was surprised for a moment. Then he hurriedly said hoarsely, "Yeah. Me too."

They were quiet again. Tai, sitting on the gate, looking away into the sky. Sora, leaning there, her eyes closed lightly as she sighed.

So… they were like reunited best friends, apparently both 'happy'. It had been a while since they last really talked but… Sora was glad she had been able to converse with him again. But he was wrong if he thought she was happy with Matt. Neither Matt nor she was happy. Because they were all living a lie.

Tai and Shiori. Sora and Matt. Tai and Sora sat in their thoughtful silence, feeling the cool breeze once again blow past, making their hair ruffle in the wind but also making them feel the chill run past them.

Neither of them said anything, neither of them looked at each other, but their thoughts were one and the same.

_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for lying to you. You don't understand it. You think I'm happy, but I'm not. The truth is… all along I never would've been able to stop loving you. _

**Thanks for reading!! That's the end of this week's chapter! What did you think? Please review and tell me!! By the way, there'll be more Digidestined coming in soon! It's not interesting unless we get more people!! Haha!! Well, thankyou once again!! emichii **


	8. cause I Long for You

Hi

**Hi!! Here's chapter eight! By the way, you should all know this fic has been incredibly difficult to write for me, so I'm very sorry for the low standard it's been and how the plot is dragging on so long. Well, yeah, it is a new subject for me, so please be patient and continue encouraging me so that I can get better!! Also, sorry there was no chapter last week!! Please forgive me!! **

**Thankyou for all your reviews, everyone!! Read and review! **

**EIGHT: 'cause I long for You**

Tai was lost in his little world of thoughts as he wandered in through the doors of the classroom. He barely blinked an eye as he almost crashed into someone else, a shorter guy, with reddish brown hair. It was only when the boy looked up at him and said his name that he shook himself awake.

"Tai?" Koushiro Izumi's eyes were friendly but amused.

"Izzy…" Tai looked down at one of his oldest and closest friends.

Izzy hid a chuckle. Raising an eyebrow and tucking his beloved laptop under his arm, he smirked as he asked, "What's up with you? You've been on edge every since Sora started dating Matt."

"I have not!!" Tai cried, his voice taking on a high-pitched whine.

Izzy shuddered at his annoyed whining voice and Tai immediately flushed. He quietened down and repeated, "I have not been on edge lately!!"

Izzy knew his good friend Tai way too well to believe what he said. He shrugged though, not wanting to continue the conversation and make Tai feel even more uncomfortable. "Whatever, Tai. But you're not the only one who's been acting weird lately."

The shorter boy walked past Tai into the corridor and Tai was left staring into the classroom, where students were beginning to trickle in. After Izzy had left, Tai was left gazing at the pink-haired girl sitting at the desk near the window, looking off into the distance.

"_But you're not the only one who's been acting weird lately."_Tai realized with a start that Izzy was right, but he had been so selfish lately. Thinking only about himself and Shiori and Sora, and trying to move on from the past that he had forgotten about those others important to him. Like Mimi… he hadn't seen much of her recently, he realized. And then he began to put together pieces in his mind and noticed that Mimi had indeed been acting strangely lately.

Tai wasn't sure what to think of this. Mimi was a ditz and she was crazy, but she was sincere and a good friend. He was mildly troubled that she had been sitting at her desk and sighing a lot recently. He was also disturbed that she hadn't even been talking to Sora or Matt that often anymore. She had… kind of cut herself off from them.

While he hadn't been paying attention the other day, he had seen Mimi run off in a rush from Sora and Matt when they had approached her together.

Tai was too dense to see any deeper into it, and he ran a hand through his poofy brown hair and sighed. He felt his heart jerk suddenly as he heard her voice and he turned a little to the side so that he could catch a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. Sora came into the room with a skip in her step, flashed a brilliant smile at Tai and ran straight into Matt's arms.

Tai returned her smile awkwardly but she didn't see. His heart lurched dangerously and painfully inside him and he was shocked that he was suddenly out of breath. This… really, really painful feeling stabbed him and he was so shocked. Why?? He had tried to hide these feelings but they were back with a vengeance!! He had been able to hold them off around her before but now she had started going out with Matt, they had kicked in again!! He didn't understand but he gritted his teeth and turned away from her, trying to pull himself together.

He was familiar with this aching though. He just hadn't felt it so strongly lately until now. Until he had really seen them together.

Tai's brown eyes lowered sadly towards the floor as he turned to walk to his desk and placed his bag down. _It's a scary feeling. To think… I still kinda long for her even though I already know I can't have her… and I know that so well now. _

Tai was about to sit down when someone came running into him from behind and threw her arms around his waist. Without a second thought, he already knew who it was. And he knew how he had to act.

Tai turned around, pasting a big bright smile on his face and hugged her back. Shiori smiled happily as she wrapped her arms more firmly around him and said sweetly, "Tai!! Good morning!!"

Tai wished so much that his worries and troubles could vanish as he hugged Shiori tight and bent down so that he could smell her shampoo. He rested his chin on her head and murmured, "Yeah. Morning, Shiori."

He couldn't see the sadness suddenly darken Sora's eyes as watched him, and the way her lips trembled.

--

Matt could see everything that was happening. He saw the way his best friend greeted Shiori and how they hugged each other so tightly and with such love in their eyes. He also saw the way Sora tensed and how her head dropped sadly.

Matt knew he had to do his best in this favor he had promised Mimi. Gently, he looked down at Sora's sad face and lifting her chin with a hand, pulled it up so she faced him.

"Sora," he whispered, softly and tenderly, "it won't do if you look so sad around me… we're in this together, aren't we? I'll get Tai back for you, I swear."

Sora was doubtful. "Really?"

Matt pulled his perfect popular-boy, ladies man technique. "Yeah, really…" he whispered, leaning closer to her. Then he hugged her around the waist and lifted her up to him so that they were face to face, and she was being lifted off the ground. Sora's hair became tousled around as her head went over his shoulder.

Sora blushed and protested. "Matt!! Let go!!"

Matt's groupies and fangirls did their oohing and aahing and squealing. Words like 'love' and 'meant to be' and 'perfect together' floated around the classroom. They made their way around until they got to Mimi.

The unusually quiet girl had already seen it. Her eyes drifted away from them, seemingly unaware of what had happened and uncaring, but she was too good an actor for all of the people in the room. Mimi was not used to this feeling bubbling in her chest.

It changed all the time but it was also remarkably the same. It was drawn to Matt. It pounded whenever he said something to her, or smiled at her. It anticipated when he was nearby, it rejoiced when she thought of him while she was alone. And it ached and hurt so badly when he was with Sora. It even hurt when she herself was with Sora. That was what made Mimi so wary and confused.

She had had a sneaking suspicion about what this feeling was before but it was becoming painfully obvious and made her so annoyed. It can't happen! It won't happen!! _I can't be with him!! _

Mimi's eyes lowered in sadness towards her desk, where somehow, someway the initials MT and YI had been scratched into it. For some unknown reason, her vision blurred as she stared down at it. The image of Sora and Matt replayed in her mind. The unfamiliar aching pain hurt harder.

She abruptly stood up and everyone else was shocked as she ran from there, that room and everybody else in it.

--

It wasn't until the end of the day, during the afternoon that Sora managed to get to Mimi. Mimi had avoided her all day and whenever she had tried to talk to her, she had had to rush off somewhere. As students chattered and went about packing up and leaving the room, Sora made her way over to her pink-haired best friend.

"Mimi, what's up with you lately?" her voice was quiet, but very concerned, and her red eyes focused sincerely on Mimi's.

Mimi didn't look up at her. "…sorry," was all she could say.

"Eh?" Sora didn't understand.

"I'm sorry!" Mimi repeated, louder, more emotionally. "I don't know why…" her voice faded. "Everything's been going crazy lately and I don't even understand it myself… I wish I could tell you what was wrong but I don't even know!! I… I'm so sorry, Sora… I shouldn't be worrying you like this! I should be working even harder to bring Tai and you back together since my stupid plan's not getting anywhere, but I…"

She was silenced with Sora's sudden serious expression. Sora's eyes were downcast suddenly and she leant lower to meet Mimi's gaze better. "You care too much about other people rather than yourself, Mimi. You shouldn't be beating yourself up over just having a rough patch…"

Sora paused, unsure of what to say next. However in that brief moment of silence, she realized she really needed to go. She was pained having to leave her best friend in this time of need.

"I'm sorry, Mimi! I'm late! I have to look after my mum's flower shop today!!" Sora cried.

Mimi didn't reply, just gave her a small understanding smile.

Sora frowned a little, but leant down and hugged her friend. Mimi didn't move from her seat at her desk.

Casting one last worried glance at her friend, Sora quickly left.

Just moments after Sora had gone and Mimi was alone in the room, Matt came in. Mimi bit her lip as she suddenly felt her heart race and heat rush into her cheeks. She stared down fiercely at the desk and didn't meet his bemused gaze.

To her despair, Matt walked straight up to her and dragged a chair across beside her and sat down with resolve.

Mimi was annoyed. She kept looking at the desk, not speaking or glancing at him.

Matt wasn't about to move.

Just as Mimi's stubbornness was about to give way, and she trembled, about to look at him finally; Matt spoke. "Mimi-" he started.

His voice was soft and caring, and it surprised her. She accidentally looked beside her and caught Matt's calm blue eyes. She flushed and turned to look away, but he grabbed her wrists, one in each hand and pulled her so she turned back.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked sincerely, his eyes delving deep into hers.

"I… I can't…" Mimi muttered nonsense.

His gaze hardened and his tone took on an annoyed sound. "Mimi!! I've been so worried about you lately, but you won't even tell me anything! You were the one who organized everything, you were the one so determined about helping Sora and Tai and we did everything you said!! We can't have you fading out and acting strange!!"

Mimi cringed at his sudden harsh voice, and Matt immediately regretted it.

"Okay!! Okay, I'll tell you, dammit!" she cried. Mimi tore her gaze from his and looked down at her lap. "I… all this time I've been the one everyone turns to for all their relationship problems! I've always been there to guide them and bring people together!! Everyone thinks I know everything and that I have everything under control, but I don't!! Because the truth is… I… I've never fallen in love for real myself!!"

Her voice rose as it took on the last phrase and she was truly in despair. Even Matt could feel her embarrassment so much that he was blushing for her.

Mimi clenched her hands tightly as dreaded tears began to knock down her strength and seep out of her eyes. She bowed her head and let pink hair flow down beyond her shoulders to hide her shame.

Matt stared at her wide-eyed with disbelief.

"_Because the truth is… I… I've never fallen in love for real myself!!"_

--

Tai was walking out of the school campus with his friend when he suddenly remembered he had left something behind in the classroom.

Apologetically, he said, "Oh! I left something in the classroom! I better go back and get it. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Once he was out of sight from them he picked up the pace and rushed quickly to the room. Tai chuckled to himself. He was no good at school, but he'd never improve if he left books at school. How was he meant to do his homework without his textbooks?

--

Matt was speechless. But Mimi wasn't done yet. She went on.

"So that's why… when I suddenly experienced it for myself… this 'love'… I got so confused and I didn't know what to do!! But I… now I know what it's like because everything time I see him, there's this ache inside."

Matt's own heart ached at this. He looked at her critically. "Who…"

Finally she raised her head and looked up at him, there were tears rolling down her cheeks. "Matt… it's you!! Ever since you started dating Sora, even if it was just to trick Tai, I felt so… jealous. Because I've… always been longing for you…"

Matt stared at her and was unable to comprehend the whirlwind of emotions in him at the moment. All he knew was that his face was burning, it was so hot and his heart was pounding so fast and heavily. He saw her tear-filled eyes and remembered he was still holding onto her hands. In the spur of the moment, he impulsively pulled her wrists towards him and kissed her.

--

Tai reached the classroom door. He was panting a little from the run, but he was cheerful. He reached out for the door handle and turned.

**To be continued!! Hope you liked! Please review, everybody! And again, sorry for the long wait! **


	9. cause It was All a Lie

Hello

**Hello!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Eh heh it will definitely get a lot more intense now! I hope you enjoy it!! **

Tai reached out for the door handle and turned.

**NINE: 'cause It was All a Lie**

His brown eyes settled on the two people who broke apart suddenly, they hadn't even seen him. They were awkward and silent, as they look everywhere except each other. It was in this uncomfortable silence, they saw him.

"Tai…" Matt stared at him, with as much shock as his best friend had.

He wasn't sure what to say, what to do. He was frozen in shock he could only stare at him. Tai felt something like anger bubbling up from inside him. His eyes narrowed as they glared accusingly at Matt. He found himself clenching his hands into fists and drawing himself up to full height as he opened his mouth and yelled.

"MATT?! WHAT THE BLOODY-??" Tai exclaimed, when Matt interrupted.

"Wait, Tai!! Just calm down for a sec-"

"CALM DOWN?? Are you frickin' joking?! You expect me to calm down??" Tai screamed. The normally so-cheerful and dense soccer player was furious. "Dammit, Matt!! Tell me you weren't just doing what I thought you were doing?! You've barely been dating Sora for a month and you're already bloody CHEATING ON HER?!"

Matt could not say anything anymore; only hang his head in shame. Mimi tried to say something, but Tai wouldn't give her a chance.

"I don't believe you, Matt!! I can't believe it!!" He cried as he shook his head furiously, unable to accept it. "How could you?? How dare you!! I don't get it, why the hell would you do something like this?!"

Tai breathed hard, his outburst obviously exhausting him. He seemed to calm down but inside he was still fuming, so angry, so hateful.

"Dammit. How could you…? I've been trying so hard… so bloody frickin' hard!! I told myself so many bloody times that even though it hurts so much to see you two together I had to let her go!! Sure, I have given up on her!! I HAVE TRIED SO FRIGGIN' HARD!! Because… because that's what Sora wants!!" Tai stared at Matt, and he saw the pain and the sorrow so evident in his eyes.

"I believed in her!! I believed in you, Matt!! I really thought… I really thought that you could make her happy, at least make her happier than she would be if she were with me!! She trusted you too!! For so long, Sora has never dated anybody! I… it was hard to sit back and watch!! IT WAS SO BLOODY HARD!!" Tai cried, anger rising up in his face, and getting worked up again.

"BUT I BELIEVED YOU GUYS!! I WANTED WHAT WAS BEST FOR SORA!! Because… because I… BECAUSE SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!!" Tai yelled. "She's been through so much hurt and confusion, and it was all mainly because of me!! Because I was a stupid fool and went after her, never realizing that she'd never feel the same!! She blamed herself! I know she did, she knew how much I was hurt by being rejected! She knows that I've moved on, forgotten about it!! Or at least she _thinks_ I've moved on!! I thought maybe we could get along again!! Because… if we were both dating someone else… maybe then… then… we could at least talk again and be the best friends we once were!!"

"How could you make it even worse for her, put her under even more pressure than ever?? How could you ruin the chance for her to maybe finally be happy, now that I've gotten outta her hair and she's with you, Matt, the _king of the school_?!" Tai shouted.

"Tai!!" Matt suddenly cried out. He was sick of taking the punches and was ready to throw them all back. "Listen!! I'm sorry, okay?? I got carried away! It didn't mean anything! I swear it!"

Mimi, sitting at her desk, dropped her hands into her lap and lowered her head. Sure. Of course she knew that.

"I don't give a damn about what that meant or any frickin' excuses you have, _Yamato_. What matters is that you hurt Sora!! What matters is that you've disrespected her!! What matters is that you lied to me!"

"Lie to you??" Matt spat out. "What-"

Tai gritted his teeth. "I've been busting to ask you and grill you about this since you first started dating Sora, but I decided to be the nice _trusting best friend _and let it go!! What about that time you told me there was someone you liked but you wouldn't ask her out??"

"That?? That was ages ago, Tai!" Matt cried, his face getting red at the mention of it. "What's that got to do with this??"

"EVERYTHING, MATT!! Every bloody thing!!"

Matt stared at him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Tai so angry, so worked up. And looking at him now, the normally so goofy, carefree friend, he suddenly realized with a start just why it had all exploded out of him.

"Remember how you said you couldn't ask her out 'cause she was a _friend_?" Tai had dropped his voice down to an angry mocking tone. "You said you were so scared of commitment and that you knew you were always breaking someone's heart!! If you knew that why would you go ahead and do it again?! You said you weren't going to date her because you didn't want to break up with her!! If you don't bloody wanna break up with her, why do you still have the balls to cheat on her?? You said she was a friend; that you didn't want to hurt her feelings!! Is this how you treat your _friend_, Matt? Your _girlfriend_??"

Matt breathed slowly, drawing in a long breath and letting it out softly. Then he raised his head and shot a piercingly cool gaze into Tai's eyes. It made Tai shudder but he angrily yelled again, "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT, MATT!!"

Matt's eyes widened and he stepped back abruptly as Tai went up to him and aggressively grabbed the blonde boy's shirt collar. He was stunned at how strong Tai could be, and then scolded himself for being surprised. He should've known. Tai was not a sissy, no matter how goofy and clueless he acted. He was an athlete, he trained hard, and he was strong.

"Tai!!" Mimi squeaked as she stood up and stared at the two boys.

Tai's voice was now disfigured with overwhelming anger and hatred. "Matt!! Tell me!! What the hell's going on?? What was with all the sensitive honest crap you confessed to me and then did exactly what you said you wouldn't do?? Why the heck did you go ahead and cheat on Sora!! Why would you hurt her when you said that was exactly what you didn't want to do?? Why suddenly kiss Mimi?? Isn't she your _friend _too?! What haven't you been telling me, dammit, Matt!! And why… why…" Tai drifted off as his grip tightened on Matt's shirt collar. His eyes lowered as he bit his lip.

Matt glared back with a stabbing gaze. Tai recoiled in shock but didn't let go of him.

"What? Why stop…?" Matt's voice was leering, dangerously smug. "I thought you were on a roll, Taichi… stop lying to yourself and ask me what you've been wanting to ask all along. I already know Tai, stop pretending. Ask me!! Ask me that burning question that's been making you scream all along!!"

Tai's eyes hardened for a brief moment and then darkened in angry pain. Although he gripped on to Matt's collar as hard as he could, he couldn't stop his fingers slipping and losing his grip.

"…" Tai screwed up his face as he grit his teeth.

Mimi stared at the two, her eyes growing wider and bigger with every passing second.

"…why…" he started off weakly, emotion in his voice, slowly. "Why would you so deliberately hurt me… stab a dagger into the wound I've been trying to heal… why would you hurt me by dating Sora in the first place?!" His voice grew louder and more frustrated.

There was silence.

Then suddenly…

"Heh."

"…Matt?" Both Mimi and Tai stared at the blonde boy with puzzled looks. Tai stood in front of him and he could see the devilish smirk that pulled at his mouth. Matt kept his gaze focused downwards until at last he could hold it in no longer.

Matt chuckled.

Mimi and Tai were horrified. Matt really chuckled. And the worse thing was it was the most evil laugh they had ever heard from him. Matt finally threw up his head and grinning with satisfaction, finally met Tai's widened brown eyes.

The smirk stretching across his face made Tai's stomach turn. "Mission accomplished, Mimi." was all Matt said.

"What??" Tai cried. He turned to the pink-haired girl in shock and wonderment. "What does he mean, Mimi??"

Mimi wouldn't meet his gaze. She could only stare at the floor. But inside she was screaming out: _Why, Matt?? Yes, so we know it worked!! Why are you doing this?? This isn't what you're meant to do!! _

"Heh heh…" Matt stared at Tai and explained, "Let me give you the explanation you've been dying to hear so much! I'll tell you why everything happened!! You know why I dated Sora? I'll tell you, Tai… I never felt anything more towards her other than as a friend. But when I told you all that stuff about dating friends, you just so naturally assumed it was Sora when I did date her. And you know what else; me and Sora were never actually dating!! It was all a lie, Tai, a big fat lie!! Sora, Mimi and I were in on the whole thing!"

"Wh-…" Tai was speechless. He just didn't understand. "Why-?"

"I'll tell you who the liar was this whole time, Tai. It was you!! It was you all along and you know it!!" Matt cried. "We did all this to prove this one point. We did it all so that you'd know you were lying!! And it worked, Tai, it worked so well, like a charm!!"

Mimi sank into the chair and buried her face in her hands.

"It's so obvious!! The way you ran in and reacted like that! The way you blew up and exploded, yelling about Sora! Everything you said just then… the way you lowered your head and finally spat out that last question!" Matt's voice was so unbearably cruel, nobody could speak.

"Did you really think you could hide it? You really think you can lie to your friends about it?? Did you really believe you could just run away from it and pretend it never happened?! You can't, can you?! Even though you swear to yourself and everybody else you're moving on, even though you're dating Shiori, we all know! You know too!! You're still in love with Sora, and possibly more than ever now that you've given up on her!!"

Tai stared at him and was unable to stop the way his hands were shaking so uncontrollably. He stared at his best friend- his so-called best friend. Why…??

"That's the truth, isn't it?? The truth is you can't give up on her even if you want to!! You're love her so much you can't do anything about it!! You've never stopped loving her once since you decided to move on!!"

There was silence. Tai quivered as he stood there, feeling Matt's penetrating stare strip him apart, and reveal everything he'd been trying to get rid of and hide.

He stared back at Matt, trying to find something to fall back on, but realized he could do nothing. Everything… was all just a lie! This fury and anger he'd built up! Even Sora and Mimi had been in on it too!! Was this a joke, a cruel trick?! Why the bloody hell… WHY?!

For a second, hurt flickered over Tai's eyes and the hurt was so great, Matt wanted to cry. And then he turned and began to run. As he passed through the doorway, he turned for a second, and with the last of his power his yelled:

"Is it my damn fault that I friggin' love her so much I can't bloody stop?!"

And he was gone.

All that was left, were the echoes of his heavy footsteps fading away as he ran from them, from the classroom, from the school.

--

Mimi said nothing. All she could do was turn her head feebly and see the textbook that lay, alone and abandoned on Tai's desk.

She took a deep breath as she tried to find the ability to lecture Matt about what he'd just done. Her own heart was going crazy, after everything that had happened just then, in that short space of time.

"Matt…" she started, voice wobbly.

He was standing away from her, at the other end of the classroom, his back to her. His head was bowed and he wouldn't respond to anything she said. Because he was feeling the horrible, heart-wrenching pain of betraying his best friend and remembering the fearful hurt that shone in his eyes.

Matt breathed in sharply as he struggled to stop the tears rolling down his face.

"_Is it my damn fault that I friggin' love her so much I can't bloody stop?!" _

Because he wasn't the only one crying.

**Crap!! That was sooo good!! I'm in total awe and shock of myself!! WOW!! Well I hope you all find that an awesome chapter, please review and tell me all about it!! Thankyou very much for reading!! emichii **


	10. cause Love Hurts

Hey everybody

**Hey everybody!! I'm so happy so many of you read and enjoyed that last chappie!! Yep, many of you said that was probably the best chappie I've written so far in this fic! I think so too! It was very intense, huh?? **

**Thankyou very much for all your support and reviews! Here's chapter 10! Read and review!! **

**TEN: 'cause Love Hurts**

It was a lot later on that tiresome day when Tai finally opened his eyes. He had somehow managed to stop the strangled sobs from rising in his throat as he ran for home and when he got back to his house, he ignored Kari's questions and bounded up the stairs to his room. He had paused at the doorway and recalled that he had left behind the text book he had needed to do his homework. His mind had blurred and he found it impossible to think anymore about anything.

He remembered that he had stumbled over to his bed and simply collapsed, giving in and welcoming the dark mindless blanket of sleep. He peeked through half-closed lids and saw the warm afternoon sun streaming in from the window over him.

Groaning, he pulled himself up and realized it was already late afternoon. He absentmindedly gazed around his room and found that the events from before were still vivid in his mind. He disliked it and he shook his head trying not to think of it. But he couldn't.

Scenes of Matt and Mimi together, and then how he himself had snapped and gotten so pissed off, how he yelled and screamed at Matt. And then… the cool way Matt retorted. The way he said, "Mission accomplished." How he explained everything, how everything had been planned. How he and Mimi had been in on everything, as well as Sora. Sora… How?! How the hell could she have done this to him??

The reason he had blown up, the reason he had gotten so angry and defensive was because of her! It was because he loved her, because he cared for her, because they were friends that he had jumped in and tried to protect her!! It was because of Sora he had fallen into the trap only to realize that she had been in on it too!!

"_Why would you so deliberately hurt me… stab a dagger into the wound I've been trying to heal… why would you hurt me by dating Sora in the first place?!"_

"_That's the truth, isn't it?? The truth is you can't give up on her even if you want to!! You're love her so much you can't do anything about it!! You've never stopped loving her once since you decided to move on!!" _

Tai scrunched up his face and cringed as he remembered the words he and Matt had screamed out at each other. He didn't want it! He didn't want to know!! He didn't want to think about it! He didn't need to… have the pain hurt anymore… he didn't need to know he couldn't stop loving her. He didn't need to be betrayed and stabbed in the back like this!!

What the hell was all this meant to accomplish in the first place?? Why had they pretended to do all this? What was it meant to do? So Matt proved Tai had been lying and that he still loved Sora but so what?? So Matt and Sora had pretended to be going out just for this? What was the point?

Tai grumbled as he got to his feet and angrily bustled out of his room. He stomped down the stairs still contemplating everything. What, was he meant to be _relieved _that Sora and Matt weren't really dating? Well he wasn't, okay? How was he supposed to be relieved when he found out they had all lied to him?

"Tai?? Bro?" Kari's head poked out of her room as he brushed past. She was concerned and puzzled. "What's wrong? Tai??"

He said nothing, kept moving on, past her towards the front door.

"Tai, you haven't said anything since you got back!! Answer me!! Tai, where are you going?!" Kari said louder.

The only reply she got was the sound of the door slamming.

--

_I need to go. I need to leave. I have to get out of here! Have to leave NOW!! _

He couldn't stand it. A little sweat was building up over his forehead. Tai thought that maybe he was going insane, but he went on, grabbing his bike from outside the house and pedalling away, harder than he ever had before, moving so fast the wind blurred everything around him.

He didn't want to think. But… was this bike ride meant to take his mind off everything? 'Cause if it was, it wasn't working. No matter how much harder he pedalled or how much faster he travelled, although the scenery blurred around him inside he felt like he was moving in slow motion. Inside, scenes replayed over and over in his head. Inside, everything was going so slowly, everything was semi-frozen making the pain inside ache more and making him want to scream out.

Then suddenly he saw her. His eyes grew wide and his chest began to hurt. He tried to turn away, tried to look away but was unable to.

The pain was so obviously visible in his eyes yet he couldn't pull his eyes away, nor could he look straight at her and then leave. Sighing inwardly to himself and angrily punishing himself he rode on his bike and went up to her, slowing to a halt beside her and the Takenouchi flower shop.

"…Sora…" he managed to say and that was all he could spit out before the memories and pain of betrayal took over him and he was left speechless.

"Tai. Um… hello!" she said, smiling.

Tai couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes so he turned away. "…do you… want a lift home? I'll take you back on my bike."

Sora brightened. "That'd be great! Thankyou!"

"It's no big deal," he said automatically as Sora sat down behind him.

As he pushed off and began riding towards her house he felt the unwanted questions and doubts rising up inside him and he didn't want to say anything, because it had been a while that they could be together like this. But…

"_Let me give you the explanation you've been dying to hear so much! I'll tell you why everything happened!! You know why I dated Sora? I'll tell you, Tai… I never felt anything more towards her other than as a friend. But when I told you all that stuff about dating friends, you just so naturally assumed it was Sora when I did date her. And you know what else; me and Sora were never actually dating!! It was all a lie, Tai, a big fat lie!! Sora, Mimi and I were in on the whole thing!"_

Sora was struggling in the silence between them but she sat there, behind him, just watching the scenery. She felt uncomfortable thinking about everything that she was hiding from Tai, and she felt horrible about the plans Mimi had laid for her. But… when she thought about Shiori and Tai… guiltily she figured it was all right to do this.

Finally he spoke. "Sora. Why did you pretend to be dating Matt?"

"Huh?" She hadn't heard him properly. Then she tensed. "What??" Her voice went up unnaturally high and slightly panicked. It was this reaction that made Tai's heart drop as he knew she really had betrayed him.

"This afternoon… I found out exactly what you, Mimi and Matt were doing. You guys… were playing me, weren't you? Apparently… you and Matt weren't really dating. You just wanted to prove that I was still hopelessly in love with you!! Why, though, Sora, I don't get it!! Why would you do that to me??" His voice was painful and he stared angrily out in front of him.

Sora was shocked. "Wh… what…" her voice trembled. "What are you talking about??"

"Don't pretend, Sora!!" Tai's voice was loud and harsh. Sora shut up. Tai continued, "I know everything you guys did now and you just pretending you don't know… doesn't help at all!! You guys… have really hurt me and pulled me apart!! You should know by now, Sora, I… I don't really love Shiori, okay? And I couldn't get over you, okay?? I tried, dammit, I tried so hard!! But I… I'm still in love with you, okay? I just can't… get over you!! Even now!! Even now after you've really ripped apart my heart even more?? Is that what you wanted, Sora? Just to prove me wrong? Just to… see that I really couldn't… move on? Dammit…" his voice faded now.

"No!! No, that's not why!!" Sora cried. "That's not it at all!!"

Tai was silent.

"I mean it! You're my best friend, Tai!! I would never want to deliberately hurt you!!" Sora said loudly and desperately.

Maybe it was the desperation in her voice or how hurt Tai was but he stopped the bike and got off. Sora stared at him but he avoided her gaze. She also got off the bike and stood, watching him.

"Really, Tai!! I didn't do it because I wanted to hurt you! I didn't want to do what Mimi suggested at all!! I never wanted to use such… deceitful and horrible methods!! But the only reason I did it… I only pretended to date Matt because… because I wanted to make you jealous, okay?? I wanted to make you jealous, Tai!!"

Tai's eyes widened. He frowned as he slowly turned to look at Sora.

She wasn't looking at him anymore. She was facing the ground and nervously fiddling with the sleeves of her shirt. "I… I missed you, Tai. I really did!! When you said that you were going to give up on me, when you decided that chasing me for so many years was a waste of time, when you started to date Shiori I really… really missed you. And seeing you two together made my heart ache. I… I didn't like having you around just because you made me laugh and you'd do anything for me!! I appreciated everything you always did for me… but I couldn't… bear to let you go because I… I really… love you, Tai. I just… broke down and couldn't handle it; I wanted you back even though I never honestly accepted your feelings. So I went to Mimi for help and she suggested to do all that and now… now I don't know what's going to happen…"

"Sorry, Tai!! I'm sorry!!" She cried. "I'm so sorry for every resorting to such methods to get you back!! I just wanted to somehow… hopefully make you realize you still maybe liked me. I knew it was wrong! I know it's so despicably wrong to play with someone's emotions and feelings like that!! I know its wrong betraying and lying to a friend! I know I shouldn't have done that… because I knew how much hurt and pain I would put everyone through!! I knew all that and yet… I still… did it!! I'm sorry!!"

Tai tore his eyes from her as soon as she looked up at him, hopefully, pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Sora." he said softly. "I can't…"

She felt the tears slowly beginning to build up in her eyes as she watched him turn away from her once again, like those many times he had turned from her since he gave up.

"I can't… even look at you right now. I still can't even think about Matt or Mimi. It just… hurts so much right now, just to know you guys planned this and would… do something like this. I don't know what I can do. I don't know if things can ever be the same again, or even what it used to be so long ago."

Tai began to step over to his bike and climb on. He could feel Sora's teary eyes on him but he couldn't look at her, because if he did he knew he would break.

_My whole body is moving so numbly… my thoughts are flying everywhere… I don't know what's going on, I'm so confused. So much has happened, so many words spoken, I can't remember anything. I… I want to be somewhere else. I don't want this… I want to forget everything that even happened today. I can't… I can't handle it. _

_Get me away from here. Get me away now!! _His mind screamed out at him.

"…goodbye."

She watched him ride away into the distance and it was only then she realized she was standing outside her house. She was frozen, she knew she should turn and go inside but...

_Tai… _her heart cried out for him but she shook her head and tried to wipe away the tears.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.f_

--

"_But I… I'm still in love with you, okay?"_

"_I appreciated everything you always did for me… but I couldn't… bear to let you go because I… I really… love you, Tai."_

Why… even now after they had heard what they had wanted to hear the most, why were the words already lost amongst the tides of hurt and emotion?

Tai stumbled up the stairs into his room. Where had the day gone? Where had the time gone? It was getting dark now. He was so tired, so weary. Everything had collapsed. Everything!!

He couldn't face all the events that had happened today. He was so… exhausted and tired, weighed down and heavy from all the burdens. He needed to sleep. He wanted to hide. He wanted to turn himffself off, to hibernate.

It was too hard. Love always was.

And now after all these years of loving Sora, he should've known.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!! **


	11. cause of your Compassion

Thankyou for all your never-ending patience and support, peoples

**Thankyou for all your never-ending patience and support, peoples!! I'd never have gotten this far without all of you!! Thankyou very much!! Please read and enjoy chapter eleven!! **

**ELEVEN: 'cause of your Compassion**

It was Saturday morning when Tai finally came to grips with his miserable reality. He squeezed his eyes shut as the sunlight streamed in through the window breaking his restless dreamless sleep.

_What… should I do now?? _He moaned as he lay back and threw an arm over his eyes to block the ever-powerful sun rays.

_I… I treated Sora like crap yesterday… and I… I hated that I ever decided to try move on from her!! If I had never tried to forget these feelings for her then… maybe at least we could still have been the best friends we once were. Because… even back then… even though it hurt a lot, at least she would still smile at me. But after all those years… I couldn't take it anymore. And I had to move on. _

_But… maybe I never should've done that. That little… lie to myself. _Tai growled at himself as he threw his pillow over his face. _I can't stop loving her. And I'm hurting Shiori by lying to her like this. But…_

Hurt crossed his face as he remembered all that Mimi, Matt and Sora had planned. He still didn't understand how they could've hurt him like that. Why?? He had always believed they were his friends, why would they stab him in the back now? And what did Sora want with him now that he'd finally left her alone? He had… given everything for her and then he had given up on her because he didn't want to bother her with his feelings any longer. Why then… why did she have to continually torment him?

Tai sank down deeper into his bed and turned away from the sunlight constantly bugging him to wake up. _What time is it? _His mind wearily asked. Maybe it was getting late. Maybe he should get up and do something productive with his weekend.

He sighed as the deep aching pain thudded in his heart. And then again, maybe not.

--

Kari's voice floated up the stairs into his room. She was yelling at him, but Tai didn't pay attention. She was saying something like, "TAII!! There's someone here to see you!! Are you even up yet, bro?! It's getting really late!!"

Tai grumbled in reply and made no effort to budge. He heard Kari's apologetic voice, sorry for her older brother's sluggishness. His ears picked up the tinkling laughter and voice down in the hallway. "Nah, it's all right! I'll go up and see him anyway!"

He heard the footsteps bounce up the stairs, energetic and light as usual and he knew who it was.

"Tai!!" Her delightful sweet voice rang through his ears, so clear he wanted to block them. Dammit, he was feeling like total crap right now, he didn't want to see her! He didn't need her to make him feel better or make him smile with her always overwhelming pleasantness.

"Tai?" Her voice grew confused and then lifted again in cheeky happiness. "Tai? Tai, it's time to wake up!! It's almost eleven! Let's do something together today!!" She moved towards him and gingerly sat down on his bed, careful not to squash him, her feet resting lightly on the floor.

He grunted. She smiled. "Come on, get up."

Tai let out a little sigh. "I don't want to, Shiori! Leave me alone!!" He whined.

He could feel her deep eyes on him and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. Suddenly, he was surprised as he felt the blankets lift up above him, letting cool air onto him making him shiver slightly. And then… soft fingers reaching towards him, gripping onto his shoulder and tugging at him, pulling him up.

At last, grudgingly Tai sat up in bed, his hair messier and poofier then usual, a scowl on his face. "Shiori…" he muttered slowly.

She giggled in her tinkling voice and leant over to him, remarking, "Hee hee, your hair is hilarious!" She smiled genuinely as she reached out and gently ran her hand through his brown hair. "But I reckon it's cute!"

Her eyes widened suddenly as Tai tensed. He didn't look at her, but his voice said everything. It was harsh and strained. "Don't… touch me, Shiori… please…"

She removed her hand and watched him fearfully. Truthfully and secretly, she actually… expected that this would happen.

"…Tai," she started, but he put a finger on her lips, just like she had done when she had first convinced him to date her. She stared at him in silence and confusion.

He settled his brown eyes on her, more serious than she had ever seen before. His voice was still strained but hoarse as he spoke.

"Shiori, I can't… I can't do this anymore."

Her eyes were surprised then darkened in realization and hurt. She slowly and gently closed her hands around Tai's wrist and pulled it down from her lips. "I… I see."

Tai's eyes were still solemn on her face. She avoided his gaze as she tried a forced smile and said, "I… I guess maybe I've always known this would happen."

"…I knew it was too good to last. I knew… that no matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I fought, your heart would still belong to her. You really… really must love her to have gone through so much hurt and still not turn away from her. She…" Shiori bowed her head and her eyes were dark with retreating sadness. "Sora Takenouchi… she must really be incredible, huh?"

Tai felt bad for her but also understanding. He really… really knew what it felt like to have your heart broken!! But he also believed in her! He knew that he could let go of Shiori and she would find someone better than him, someone who would love her the way she deserved to be loved!! She was… strong… she could bounce back, fight her way back so that she could love again. She could recover… unlike him.

His mouth twitched in a moment of irony. _So much for courage, eh? I'm the one… who just can't climb back up and love again. For I… I'm only able to love once. _

"I know what I have to do." she said, reluctantly dropping Tai's hand and he felt the way her gentle fingers lingered on his wrist, and how she didn't want to let go.

"And I also know," she said, her voice rising as she looked up at him, her eyes wide and clear, "that I should be so grateful, so thankful that I was so lucky I could've dated you for a while, even if it was only around a month… but I… I…"

He was surprised at how her lips trembled and she had to turn away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears beginning to run down her face.

"I'm finding it even more painful having to say goodbye now than all that time I spent with you, knowing that you didn't feel the way I did. I am really… really grateful for what you did for me, I really am, but I…"

Tears she had failed to catch with her hands trickled down and splattered onto the bed. "I'm more in love with you now than I ever was before, Tai!! Because of you… because of your great compassion!! Because of your wonderful kindness… because you were willing to go out with me, because you made me happy, in this short period of time I spent with you."

She paused, taking in a breath to continue. "It was because of this, your compassion and kindness, Tai, that I fell for you. And I… I hate to say that I'm feeling so bitter and jealous towards Takenouchi, but I really, truthfully… I'm so grateful!!"

"…Thankyou!!" She said.

"Shiori," Tai started, but she quickly got up and stood there, head bowed and next to the bed.

"I sincerely pray for your happiness, Tai!!" She said, smiling through her tears. He watched with widened eyes as she carefully turned and headed for the door. She paused hesitantly and then added, "…I hope Takenouchi will finally realize just how lucky she is to have someone as wonderful as you loving her…!"

And then she was gone.

--

He sank back onto his bed in despair and the deepest sigh he had ever heaved. He could hear the footsteps down the stairs echoing in his mind, her soft voice repeating over and over.

"…_Thankyou!!" _

And the tears that were in her eyes, and streaming down her face, the way she smiled so hard although he could see the evident pain in her eyes. The bitterness and pain she must've felt then was not lost, he could still feel it so clearly. But what was it he felt for her as he watched her cry and leave?? Not quite guilt, nor regret and not love.

"…_because of your great compassion!!"_

Yeah. That was it. Tai fell back heavily onto his bed and grunted. Compassion. Of course he had compassion. It was so much more than old one-sided sympathy; of course he felt the pain she had as much as she did. For he had been through it before.

And he knew exactly what it was like. He had felt every ache, every stab, and every bitter pain that coursed through him when he had his heart broken.

He looked towards the ceiling for help and found himself wondering what the time was. He had been lying here, sitting here, whatever for so long now… maybe the day had already passed him by. Because it certainly felt that way to him.

Suddenly, his door swung open and Tai wanted to yell with frustration but the expression on his younger sister's face was too much. He couldn't say anything.

Kari entered the room, obviously furious and wanting some explanation. She stood there, at the door with her arms folded across her chest and eyes boring into his. "Tai…" she began.

They had been the closest siblings you could ever find, the best brother and sister ever. And although he had kept so much from her recently, he knew that it was finally time to let it all out.

"What the hell has been wrong with you?" she shouted, eyes angry. "You haven't been talking to me or telling me anything that's up!! And that girl came here just to see you and she leaves crying!! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON, TAICHI KAMIYA??"

The corner of Tai's mouth twitched as he smiled a forced smile. "Guess it's finally time to face ya, huh, Kari??" He lifted a hand to cover his forehead and eyes with. "Please… wake me up from this wretched dream… and beat some sense into me! I finally want to get up and fight for what I want again."

"…what do you think I should do now, Kari? Teach me how to be myself again!" he said, his voice lifting up again in the good ol' Tai way again.

Kari finally let out a little grin. "Right. You got it, bro."

--

_I'm waking up. I'm getting up again, picking myself up off the ground. I've forced myself and tried to go a different path; I've lied to everyone and attempted to get over her. But I guess I finally know now. I don't want to try this dishonest methods, I can no longer ignore my feelings and be by her side always just hoping she might notice me. I have to… finally wake up from this ignorance of mine and face her once and for all. _

_I'm so sick of hiding and running away. I'm so sick of pretending to be over her. So I'm finally getting up again and facing it. _

"_It was because of this, your compassion and kindness, Tai, that I fell for you."_

_Maybe its just I've finally been able to grasp the courage I've wanted all along. Maybe it's just I've found the confidence I need to move forward in the direction I want to go. _

"…_I hope Takenouchi will finally realize just how lucky she is to have someone as wonderful as you loving her…!"_

Tai stared determinedly into the mirror as he looked at his appearance. At last he was out of his pyjamas and looking presentable. His brown eyes shone in the mirror as he began to turn away and open his door to leave.

_You say you should be grateful to me, but I think it's the other way around. Because without you I wouldn't have been able to find myself again. _

Tai was firm as he pulled open the door and walked through.

_Thankyou, Shiori. _

And his bedroom door swung closed behind him, shutting off all his self-hate and weakness.

**Well… hmm… I'm not too sure about that last part. I wanted to illustrate the Tai and Shiori break-up mainly, but wanted to point out Tai's final conclusion. Basically, he's still in love with Sora and is sick of lying to himself over it. I hope you liked it… **


	12. cause you were Always Strong Enough

Hello everyone

**Hello everyone!! Here's chapter 12!! Thanks for all your reviews and support!! Ehh…it is a bit harsh that nobody really is sad Shiori is gone… aw. Oh well!! Read and review!! **

**TWELVE: 'cause you were always Strong Enough **

"MIMI!!" It was an angry voice, lost between anger, desperation and sadness.

Mimi flinched as her bedroom was yanked open and she raised her head to stare at the grim-faced reddish-brown haired girl. Sora's red eyes were angrier than Mimi had ever seen them before, but they also hid a deep regretful sadness.

"Mimi, what were you thinking??" she cried out as she stepped into the room, her eyes desperately searching for answers. "Why did Tai find out everything?? How the hell did your so-called brilliant plan fall apart?!"

Mimi was sprawled out on her bed, her pink hair messily thrown out across the pillow as she groaned. It was morning but she didn't want to wake up and face the day. Yesterday… had been a disaster. She didn't want to face Sora or Matt or Tai.

"Mimi!!" Sora's voice grew desperate. It changed from an angry tone to just a disappointed tone. "Mimi… please answer me!!"

Mimi turned away from Sora but grudgingly sat up in bed and curled up, wrapping her arms around her knees. She didn't want to say anything, though she knew her best friend definitely deserved an explanation, as well as an apology. She should've known! Mimi knew that this way of lying and deceitful secrets would've crashed down on them but even so she just had to push Sora on with this. And that wasn't the only thing. Now with the explosive revealing of the plan between Tai and Matt, she couldn't be comfortable around them either.

She didn't want to think about Matt and what had happened.

"_Matt… it's you!! Ever since you started dating Sora, even if it was just to trick Tai, I felt so… jealous. Because I've… always been longing for you…"_

She sighed as she rested her chin sadly upon her knees. She felt Sora's desperate voice nudging her but she… she was so exhausted and guilty and pissed off at herself for letting all this crap happen in the first place.

Suddenly she was shocked when Sora placed a firm hand on her hand and forced Mimi to look at her. Mimi stared at her best friend and staring into Sora's red eyes saw something she hadn't seen in them for a long time.

She recalled the moment a couple of months ago that had turned everything upside down.

She remembered the way Sora ran into her room, eyes filled with tears, sobbing and crying about how Tai had given up on her and how she had been stupid never accepting Tai's feelings when they were so obviously true.

She remembered all that.

And how she herself had stood up and yelled at her that she would definitely get Tai back, how Mimi had been so confident and strong, just telling her that her plans would definitely work.

Mimi's mouth twitched. Yeah. What a whole lot of good she had done.

And where was she now? It was her turn. Here she was… curled up on her bed, seriously about to cry, despairing and unable to do anything. Why?? She was… she was the one who was meant to be helping. She was the one who would forget about whatever love life she herself didn't want and help with Sora's. She… she was the one who apparently knew all the rules of love. But here she was, fighting back the tears slowly beginning to build up in her eyes and seeing Sora standing in front of her, with the determined gaze that she herself once had.

"Mimi." Sora's voice was no longer angry. But it was changed, there was the tiny bit of sadness behind it but what struck Mimi the most was the strength in her words.

She stared at her best friend and was surprised when Sora smiled at her. A gentle smile, yet also so powerful, an understanding hopeful grin. "Thankyou, Mimi."

"What?" Mimi was confused. "What are you talking about?" she cried, finding her voice. "What have you got to thank me for, Sora? I've done absolutely nothing useful!! I haven't been able to help you at all, all I've done is made things worse, mucked things up so bad there's no way to reverse all the damage I've done!! I keep acting like I know everything, sounding so confident and pretending I can do anything, when in actual fact I can't!! Why… why, Sora? Why has the anger in your voice disappeared? Why do you still smile at me with such kindness, Sora??"

Mimi's eyes were blurry with tears but she swore to herself she wouldn't let them fall, no matter what. Her voice was tired now, and she breathed hard, the pain till evident inside.

Sora watched her carefully. She was silent for a moment but the trace of a smile on her lips didn't vanish. "Because that's what you've always done for me, Mimi!"

Mimi's eyes widened as Sora continued. "I know that you don't know everything in the world, but I don't expect you to. I don't expect you to know all the answers, Mimi, and I know you can't make everything right or work miracles. But I know what you've always been able to do for me, Mimi, and that's being right beside me. You're always here to comfort me when I'm feeling down and you're the one I turn for help. That's fine, Mimi!! You only ever have to say a few comforting words and say with your no-nonsense, confident, strict voice that sitting and crying isn't going to do anything, and I'm fine again!! It doesn't matter if your plans didn't work, I can't hate you for that, Mimi!! It's the thought that counts, it's your willing to help and think about everyone else but yourself! It's your sincerity, Mimi!!"

Sora straightened up and fixed a deadly stare on Mimi. She put her hands on her hips and said, "So what if you said you knew exactly what to do and you could fix it?? Your confidence and determination in your words is what helps me. Because you can always fix your strong glare on me and make me feel better. You make me feel like there's a chance, that if I stand up again, if I don't run and hide, if I keep going and fight I'll be able to find what I want. You make me think that I want to be like you, strong and determined, confident that I can keep going no matter what happens. You say that you're not as strong as I think, but Mimi, you are!!"

"_You're too weak, Sora!! You're too scared to move forward and go for what you want!! You really love Tai, so that's why you can't run and hide like you've always done. You know you can't take someone like that for granted."_

Mimi was silent as she remembered her own words. _"Because… I'm… not the confident girl you believe I am, Sora."_

Sora was standing there in front of her, her red eyes serious and challenging. "Nobody expects you to be perfect, Mimi. But what I believe to be you is the Mimi that never backs down, that doesn't curl up on her bed being depressed, the one that always bounces back and is confident and ready to fight for what she wants. I can't be the determined and confident person you've always been, Mimi, but now that I see you like this I feel like I can do better. Right now… there's this great hope… this great determination and spirit flowing through me like I'm quite ready to give up for good yet. And this is what you've always taught me!"

Mimi raised her head and watched Sora. Sora smiled at her, no longer any sadness or anger in her eyes. It was this spirit, this determination that made Mimi surprised.

"So, Mimi, I reckon after all this time that you've been making all these plans for useless old me, I finally get it. I understand what I'm meant to do!! And I'm standing up on my own two feet now!! I know that I've been too cowardly and that I have to find Tai and truly tell him everything! I've been depending on others all this time, never doing anything for myself, it's always up to you or Tai, the people I hold dearest. So this time… finally… I don't wanna be afraid anymore. I know, Mimi… it's hard trying to be strong… and it hurts me to think about how long you've been thinking only of others when inside you would've liked someone too…"

Mimi was stunned. She glanced at Sora with fear in her eyes.

"Matt, right??"

At that moment, this heavy feeling burst through her, like all the burdens she had been carrying alone had cracked and was crashing down to the ground. The tears which had already been gathering in her eyes started to tug at the corners of her eyes.

Mimi was still silent; she had no voice to speak with. Sora bent down and grabbed a hand in hers. "Hey, I've got the crest of Love, yeah? It's finally up to me to run forward and reach out for it myself. Tai must've been suffering for so long because I never would tell him truthfully… he really is courageous, and I shouldn't expect anymore from him. I'm going to find him, Mimi. And I'll finally tell him everything that I should've said a long time ago."

Sora rose slowly and then walked towards the door. "Wish me luck, 'kay?"

Mimi was just so stunned, still unable to talk, the unfamiliar tears in her eyes bubbling up dangerously close to spilling.

She grabbed the door handle and opened the door. She paused a little as she stood there. Facing away from Mimi, Sora said quietly, "A couple of months ago I would never have been able to do this, to feel this determined and strong. It's all thanks to you, Mimi. So don't… beat yourself up over what went wrong."

Sora turned her head back for a moment to smile at Mimi. "It's all because of you, Mimi. You, your sincerity and determination… I feel like maybe this time I can finally do it. …Mimi? Just remember… you can go for it too…!"

And then Sora left, letting the door swing quietly behind her. Mimi heard her footsteps fade away down the hallway and as soon as the door hit the frame with a soft clink, she was shocked as she realized.

She was sitting up in bed, her hands clenched into fists and eyes wide with realization. She was crying.

The tears that she had managed to stop from falling slipped. They trickled down her face and dripped gently onto the blanket.

"_It's all because of you, Mimi. You, your sincerity and determination… I feel like maybe this time I can finally do it. …Mimi? Just remember… you can go for it too…!"_

She reached up to brush away the unfamiliar wet tears rolling down her cheeks and sniffled, finally finding the voice she had lost. "…yeah… you're right, Sora..."

_Thankyou. Thanks so much. All along… it had seemed like I was the one meant to help, the one meant to solve your troubles, but in the end it seems like it's the other way round. _

_Is that really how you've though of me all along? _

_Did you think I was strong and determined like that? _

_Because Sora… 'cause Sora, all along, you have been determined and strong yourself. You don't need to come running to me for help, because instead I am the one needing your advice. _

_So Sora… thanks. And I… I finally understand what I've been trying to get through to you all along. _

_If you're going to run out there, determined and ready for anything and reach out for what you want, then I wanna be right there beside you. Just like how you were always there for me. _

_Let's… run together and reach out for what we want. We won't give up the fight. We can… go together from here on out… okay? _

**So… there's our Sora and Mimi chappie!! Did you like?? Ahh… I think the end is nigh. Oh no… All that's left is for our star-crossed lovers to find each other. Haha… wish them luck and me as well!! Thanks for reading!! emichii!! **


	13. cause I want to see You So Much

Yo

**Yo!! Hi, I'm emichii and we're up to chapter 13 already!! AAARRGHH!! Here it is!! Welcome to the light-hearted comedy we've been missing for so long!! Please read and review! **

**THIRTEEN: 'cause I Want to See You So Much!! **

Tai ran down the sidewalk, his poofy brown hair messed and falling all over his eyes as he ran faster still. He couldn't really see very well with the hair flying in front of his vision and the way the scenes rushed past him, too fast for his brain to process, he felt the clear wind blowing past his face. His heart was beating; pumping so loud in his chest it was insane.

He didn't stop though. He could feel himself get exhausted and his breathing pattern falter a little, yet he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Why?? Why… now?? It had been so long since the last time he had felt like this! It had been a while back when he felt this… this energized, this determined… this… courageous!! The way he felt now… was like the Taichi Kamiya he truly was inside, the guy he had hidden away these last months.

After all, as he felt his face flush and the heat build up in his cheeks, both from his running and his thoughts, he knew what it was. Hey… this guy… this feeling, this strong exploding emotion bursting inside him… he knew what it was. He was familiar with it. Love!! This Huge reckless explosion of childishly unconditional love!!

He was like this once and it shocked him to know how different it actually felt to be like this once again. He was surprised at how he had actually missed this feeling, this sense of reckless stupidity of head-over-heels love!! He missed the guy he once was, the dense ol' Tai that messed around all the time! The Tai that loved Sora most of all and was not afraid to show it! The Tai that loved her recklessly and openly, and was beside her at all times and did anything she wanted. The Tai that wasn't afraid that Sora didn't feel the same, the Tai that could push that little detail away and go on loving her just the same.

Truthfully… this was what he missed. The childishness and naïveté of him that could let him continue loving her without thought of himself.

Suddenly, he was so out of breath he had to slow and bring it down to a weary jog. Only now he realized just how far he'd already come. His street and block was far away and he was jogging beside the street that lead up to Matt's apartment. If he went just around it and passed it, he'd be on the other end of Sora's place.

He picked up the pace again, once he'd recovered a little. His thoughts began to drift again and he thought of why he had attempted to give up on her in the first place. Because even after all those years of carelessly loving her, his love gradually grew so much it was a burden and it hurt him. It started to get painful being with her when the fact that she didn't feel the same and wouldn't accept his feelings. So… he had decided he had to move on, he had to leave it because it had started to hurt this much.

But now… now that Tai was racing down the streets again, his face flushed, the long-lost excitement of loving her growing again in his heart he knew it. He couldn't stop. He couldn't have stopped even when he tried to.

That was what he had cried out to Matt yesterday. The truth was, he loved her _that _much.

And that was why… even now… even after all the pain and crap she and the others had put him through, even though he knew it was a reckless and painful path he still chose to follow, even now…

He wanted to see her so much. He wanted to find her and tell her just how much he loved her. 'cause he'd never stopped loving her.

--

Sora ran down the path from Mimi's place, almost skipping as she went. She was unable to describe or contain the happiness and strength she felt bursting from inside her. She went faster because she had never felt like this before. Of course, she had been happy before, of course she had loved him before but never like this. Maybe because this time… this time she was feeling so strong and brave and full of this love for him and she wasn't afraid of it.

This time, she was no longer afraid!! Although she heard her heart thumping away in her chest so heavily, she wasn't about to run away or hide. She wasn't scared of facing this huge feeling of love for Tai and she wasn't scared of finally running up to him and telling him how she felt, and telling him all the things she had always wanted to say.

She wanted to see him. She wanted to cry out to him and tell him everything. She wanted to see him so much!! Her face grew pink and flushed as she breathed raggedly, turning into Tai's street. _I… I want to see you, Tai!! I have… I have so much to tell you!! _

_--_

"Sora!! Sora!!" Mimi yelled out as she raced down the steps in her house. She knew it was probably too late because she had seen Sora running down her street through her window just then.

The pink-haired teenager sighed as she clumsily pushed her way out the front door and looked around for her best friend. She suddenly wanted to be awake, wanted to be wide awake and ready!! She no longer had any urge to stay back in bed, lying there and watching time go by, she felt the overwhelming need to run, to get out and do something.

"Sora…" She frowned sadly as she saw the empty street around her. Of course Sora was already gone. Mimi, ol' useless Mimi had waited too long in bed and then had to roll out and find something to wear that weren't her pyjamas.

She knew that Sora was probably rushing over to Tai's house, which was pretty close by from here. Mimi took a deep breath and breathed hard. What was she gonna do today?

After all that Sora had said, it was time to take action. She wanted to find Sora right now and help her get to Tai once and for all. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered all that Sora said, that she could go for what she herself wanted, instead of always just thinking about her friends.

Mimi remembered the last encounter she had had with Matt. She still hadn't talked to him or seen him since then, and there was this sudden yearning inside her to see him. But… she didn't know what to say or how to act with him now.

Shaking her head and trying to forget about it, she did the only thing she knew how to do. And that was help with her best friend's love life. Mimi turned the corner and headed for Tai's house.

--

Sora wasn't home. Tai wanted to scream. Why wasn't she there?? Where was she?? ARRGHHH!!

Tai wandered away from the Takenouchi house and paused for a moment there on the street. His face was still flushed from the exhausting rush and he had to scold himself for being the idiotic childish boy yet again and running around without checking to see where everyone was.

He walked further down the street and ran a hand through his messy brown hair, sighing lightly to himself, the adrenaline rush from before gone but his heart still beating with this love, this overwhelming love for Sora.

_Sora… _He felt like an idiot as he gazed dreamily out into the sky. He imagined her genuine sweet smile, her pretty red eyes and the way she laughed, her voice which always made his heart leap with joy.

Suddenly, he knew where to go next. He rushed on down the street.

--

Kari blinked at Sora. She smiled at the red-brown-haired girl and said apologetically, "Sorry, Sora… Tai's… gone out. You just missed him."

Sora looked so disappointed as she bowed her head and her shoulders dropped. "Oh… okay. Sorry for bothering you…"

Kari felt bad at the sadness that had suddenly crossed Sora's face. She said, "Ahh… well I don't know where Tai went… all I know is that he just ran out really suddenly, looking incredibly excited and I don't know…" She frowned as she tightened her grip on the door handle. "I'm sorry… this isn't much help, is it?"

Sora broke into a smile. She shrugged. "Nah, that's all right, Kari! Thanks! I'll find him!"

--

"Tai?"

Matt wondered in shock at the brown-haired teen that had run past his street. He saw how his best friend (?) had paused for a breather just there, and that his face was very flushed. He saw how Tai gazed up towards the block were the Ishida's lived and then resolutely rushed right past the building.

Matt turned away from the window, feeling the horrible guilt bubble up inside him. Dammit. He could never forgive himself for doing what Mimi had told him to do. He had never wanted to play a part in this deceitful plan. But… but this infatuation, this weakness… this… type of affection he felt for Mimi had been too much.

And now… and now he had wrecked it all!! Everything had fallen apart and he could face no-one.

_Tai… _He remembered the hurt that was apparent all over his eyes and the way he spat out the words, the way he exploded as he let go of all the painful turmoil he'd been keeping inside.

Matt sighed as he covered his face in his hands. _How?? How… can I ever mend this?? _

He had so much to say, so much to answer for. Especially for Tai.

"_Is it my damn fault that I friggin' love her so much I can't bloody stop?!"_

Yeah. It was those words that had made him cry.

Matt thought again, to the tired boy he had seen running down his street just a moment ago. The blonde boy immediately perked up and began to open his bedroom door.

_Dammit. Tai… I really need to tell you something… I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Tai!! _

--

Sora had stopped, now unsure where to go next. He wasn't home… where could he have gone?

She felt her heart sink as she leant back against a gate. What could she do now?

It was now at this moment, she realized just how much she had always depended on Mimi. Mimi was the one who always told her where to go, where to find Tai, what to do and how to make it through the tough times.

She felt distressed for a second and hopeless. Then she knew she couldn't keep leaning on Mimi all the time. It was because of this cowardice she had had that had made Mimi believe only what Sora was important.

_Matt's place!! _She thought suddenly, and then recoiled as she bowed her head and remembered all the hurt and crap that had happened when Mimi's plan had fallen to pieces.

_No… no he won't be there… where could he have gone? _

Sora tried to stop herself from falling into depression and crying, the cowardly pathetic thing she usually did. She was so sick of always running to Mimi for help and hiding from what she knew she had to do.

She straightened up and thought of the next place he could've gone. Although things had been awkward and cold between them for a while now, he was still once her closest friend and she knew him.

_The park… _she conjured up dearly treasured images in her head of Tai grinning at her and kicking a soccer ball around the grassy area. She felt her heart jump at the love and delight in Tai's face, even though it was just a memory. And she knew that no matter how dear these memories in her head were, they were nothing compared to the real thing.

With this in mind, she took a deep breath and clenched her hands into fists. She searched for the confidence she'd always wanted and admired so much in Mimi.

_Tai… all this time you've been running around… trying to reach me and capture my heart. Maybe… all this time I've actually been the one yearning for you…_

--

Mimi was just about to reach Tai's street when she looked beyond it and saw the turn beside it that would lead her to the park. If she went further still she could get to the Takenouchi flower shop. Past there, just a couple of streets away would be Sora's place and then close by would be Matt's residence.

She suddenly felt the sweat that was on the back of her neck. She hadn't realized how nervous she felt inside. Why was she nervous? She laughed at herself. Dammit, it wasn't like she was going to find Matt. She was just looking for Sora because that was her job. She was there to help Sora out and everything as usual.

But… but that confidence in Sora's eyes before and the strength in her voice… Sora didn't need to lean on Mimi all the time anymore. And Mimi knew all the fuss she made about only caring about what Tai and Sora wanted and how her own desires were not important were only just a cover. Because in reality, maybe all those things she said, all the effort she put in to concoct the most ridiculous plans… maybe it had all been to hide behind.

Because she herself… the matchmaker, the so-called expert… she had been scared of it. Scared of loving. Scared of being in love. And she was running and hiding from it, just as pathetic and cowardly as Sora had been.

She looked down at her shoes and then up at the street that lay ahead of her. If Sora was so pumped up and courageous enough to finally confront Tai then it wasn't her place to interrupt.

Absentmindedly, she turned from Tai's street and went around it towards the park, tiredness and confusion settling into her.

--

Takenouchi Flower Shop… the characters on the store were so clear.

Tai was so exhausted he thought he was going to fall over. Served him right for running almost all half the distance around Odaiba just looking for one person. He panted heavily, bending over and resting his hands on his knees.

He stood there amid the bustling street and looking across the road could see the flower shop with the clear glass windows. He squinted at it, trying to pick out the red/brown-haired girl that might be inside it.

He had missed her so much.

Of course he had just seen her yesterday, but he wanted to talk to her again, to hear her voice. He wanted to talk to her freely and easily without the awkwardness that had appeared between them these last few weeks.

Tai was very annoyed and impatient as he glared at the road, upon which the cars kept passing by.

--

Matt rushed towards Tai's house, trying to get there as fast as possible, knowing the longer he delayed this important apology the more likely their friendship would never be healed. He had never run so fast or so urgently before. And it was hard for him; he was a musician, not an athlete like Tai.

Speaking of Tai, what was he going to say when he saw him? How was he meant to explain why he had gotten involved with such a deceitful plan? What was he meant to say? _"Oh sorry Tai, you see I just could refuse Mimi because I have this crazy attraction to her and it's really scary because this feeling inside when I see her seems a lot like love...??"_

Matt rolled his eyes as he annoyingly let out a sigh. He came to a stop as he reached stone path in front of him that circled the park. If he cut across the park, Tai's favourite soccer spot then he'd be just around Tai's street.

He slowed down, trying to regain his breath as he walked across the green turf, and thought back to the sarcastic comment he had said in his mind. _This feeling inside when I see her seems a lot like love… _

He hadn't seen Mimi since yesterday, when everything fell apart and everyone was crying that day. He… needed to talk to her. He owed her an explanation to his craziness and he still had to… answer to her… His face grew red and heated as he thought of Mimi's blushing face. …answer her confession of love.

Goodness grief, he had girls fainting at his feet everyday, they screamed out his name and told him they loved him all the time. But never before, never before had he himself turned this red just thinking of the girl in question.

And never before had he actually loved the girl in return.

--

Sora was making her way down Tai's street so that she could turn the corner and get to the park. It was at this moment that she stupidly realized she could've called him.

She let out an enormous sigh of annoyance as she hit her forehead with her hand. Why was she running all over the place like an idiot when she could've just called him first and found out where he was??

She slipped her hand into her pocket to find her mobile and it was then that she realized she'd forgotten to bring it. Dammit!! Idiot!!

Where had she left it? At home? At the flower shop where she had been this morning??

She didn't know where to go from here. Shaking her head she walked dejectedly down the sidewalk where the shops around the park were filled with colours and people. She looked through them all and hoped she would find Tai somewhere there.

What Sora did find however, wasn't Tai. It was a pay phone!!

--

She saw the sky above her head was blue, a light blue that stretched to eternity, signally that the day was brightening up and that it was now around midday.

Mimi had never known this feeling before. This feeling of… peace. It was like there was nothing to worry about although that was far from the truth. She had to worry about Sora and Tai and she was very worried about Matt, and what to do about him.

Yet… all these days and months of planning and working out her strategically ridiculous plans seemed like nothing anymore. Just now… strolling through the park thinking, the thoughts seemed like nothing to worry about.

My gosh, it was so calm and relaxing… she could almost think about _him_ and what she liked most about him without caring who might see.

Because… 'Cause even though everything had been crazy all this time; he had never left her mind. Not once.

--

"Mimi??"

His voice was surprised and his eyes were wide and shocked. She responded similarly too. Her eyes were open and large as she stared at the blonde boy. She was suddenly at a lost for words as she struggled to even grasp his name.

Just seeing her there, the surprise evident on her face, her pretty pink hair falling down over her shoulders made his heart beat faster. He felt heat build up in his cheeks.

She found that her face was beginning to redden and tried not to think or worry about it. His crystal blue eyes that gazed at her made her heart pound. Damn, she had so much to say yet nothing would come to her.

And then finally he heard his name. His name spoken by the sweet voice he secretly loved.

His name felt awkward on her lips but she spoke it, almost in a whisper. The name she liked.

"…Matt…"

**So… what did you think?? Eh heh?? What a rush…!! I was aiming for that insane crazy suspense I threw all over the Joe Arc in FFFD but I don't think it got that intense. Aw well… you'd be dead if I had succeeded. Heh… Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!! emichii!! **


	14. cause I'll Always Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!! It belongs to Hongo-sensei and Toei Animation!! **

**AAAAAHHHH!! It's the LAST CHAPTER!! AAARRRGGHHHH!! Everyone scream with me!! WWAAAAHH, what an insanely crazy journey this has been. After taking a break off taiora and digimon fics for a while after FFFD ended, this has been my latest taiora creation. What did you think of it? I have to say it has gotten a lot more attention and popularity than the older ones…**

**Yeah… okay then, after this is over, there won't be a fic taking over straight after like normal because I am becoming busier and busier. (Year 9!! What a drag!) I'm hoping to get a real book published sometime!! So you'll see emichii again for sure!! **

**Anyway, enough chatter!! Enjoy the last chapter of A Different Taiora Story!! **

**FOURTEEN: 'cause I'll Always Love You **

She blinked with confusion and her cheeks heated up, turning a pale pink that rivalled the pink in her hair. She nervously chuckled. "Hi…"

Dammit, he never lost his ability to talk around girls. He was the calm and confident one, he should be able to speak easily, yet somehow all he managed to sputter out was, "Ah… y-yeah… Hi."

They stood there, both of them looking everywhere but at each other, their eyes wandering the grass beneath their feet and the trees around them. Maybe it was the trees had been strategically placed or something, but no matter how hard they tried their gaze would always come back to the other person as though there were magnets attacked to them.

"Eh heh heh heh…" Matt laughed lightly and forcefully as he met her gaze.

"Ah haha hahh…" Mimi smiled beautifully and tightly back at him.

"…hehh…" their voices trailed off as they stared at each other and then immediately dropped their gazes away.

Matt gritted his teeth as he glared at the ground. _Dammit! Argh!! What's wrong with me?? Why am I standing here grinning and mumbling like an idiot??_ _I was thinking of her before I so abruptly bumped into her… because I knew that I owed her an answer, an explanation!! There is no better time other than now to tell her, darn it!! I've… I've kissed her in the spur of the moment and not said a thing since then… I have to- say something!!_

Mimi clenched and unclenched her hands in irritation as she stared angrily at the grass. _What am I doing standing here and acting like a moron? He… he needs to explain everything that's happened between us!! He's the one that made me all confused and made things weird!! He needs to… needs to tell me why he did that. _She thought of the kiss he had planted on her lips the other day. She frowned intensely.

_I have to tell her! _Matt was burning with energy. He snapped up his head and stared straight at her. _After all this time, running and avoiding the truth, I have to finally confess!! _

_I need to be strong-willed and stern as usual! I have to demand him to explain what that kiss was about!! _She was about to lift her head when her heart ached and she wondered if it was not too late to change everything, to just raise her head and tell him everything didn't matter, she didn't really like him or anything!! And they could just go back to what they used to be like. _But… But I really… wanna know if there can be more… _She tensed as she struggled to pluck up her courage and look up at him. _I wanna know if you can love me back…_

Matt's normally icy-blue eyes flashed with courage. _I have to! This time, I'll finally tell you I've been in love with you the whole time, Mimi!! _

Mimi hardened her eyes as she raised her head to stare piercingly at him. _No… I don't care!! I'm Mimi. I'm confident and I stand by what I said before!! Because I still love you, Matt!! _

--

Tai slid open the glass door to the flower shop and carefully stepped inside. He made his way through the stands and displays of flower arrangements towards the desk where he hoped he could find Sora, or perhaps in the backroom of the florist.

Instead he saw Sora's mum pick up the phone and say, "Sora?"

Tai immediately froze.

--

"Er… hi Mum…" Sora flushed from her end of the phone as she stood there at the phone booth twirling her fingers round the phone cord. "I was just calling… because… I think I left my phone there and I kinda have to call Tai right now but I don't have his number so I was wondering…"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Sora?" Toshiko Takenouchi asked.

Sora sighed loudly. This was never going to work. She might as well hang up and make her way back herself.

--

"You left your phone…?" Sora's mother frowned as she looked around for Sora's mobile. "I'm sorry, Sora, I don't understand what you want me to do…"

Tai stopped his frozen act and immediately rushed to the desk, lunging across like a maniac and reaching out for Ms Takenouchi and the phone. "Please, Ms Takenouchi, could I talk to her?!"

Toshiko glanced over at Tai but her eyes didn't respond to the boy waving frantically at her. She waved her hand at him, trying to tell the customer to wait just a while.

"No, no!" Tai cried, "Sora's on the phone, right? Please! Please let me talk to her!!"

--

Sora could hear some guy shouting on the other end of the phone. She asked, "Mum? What's all that noise?"

"What? Oh no, that's just some guy in the shop."

Sora felt her shoulders drop as she said, "…don't worry about Tai's number or the phone or anything, Mum. I'll come by and get it myself…"

"Ah… are you sure, Sora?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Bye, Mum."

--

Toshiko was very confused as she pulled the phone away from her ear and went to place it back on the holder, while turning her head to glare at the annoying customer.

Her eyes widened as she spoke in wonder. "…Tai?!"

Tai was desperate as he motioned for the phone, "Please… let me speak to Sora!"

Sora's mum dropped the phone into the holder, as her hand had already been placing it down. Tai's mouth stretched wide open in agony.

Finally, Toshiko snapped out of her surprise and realized what had just happened. "Ah!! Tai, you're here! Sora was just looking for you!"

Tai got out of his frustrated annoyed mood and brightened into surprise. "She was?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, tai! I hung up without thinking. Look, I'll call her right back and tell her you're here."

Tai watched as Ms Takenouchi picked up the phone and dialled. He waited hopefully and then suddenly was shocked out of his skull and jumped as a cheery melody blared out at him. Tai and Toshiko turned to stare at the mobile phone vibrating on the chair behind the desk.

--

They both looked up at each other at the same moment and were surprised at the confidence and power in the other's eyes. Mimi willed herself not to shrink back at Matt's powerful gaze, and Matt bit his lip trying not to imagine what would happen if Mimi was just playing around with his heart strings.

"Matt!" Mimi said loudly as Matt spoke, "Mimi!!"

"I… I need to tell you-"

"About the other day. Matt, you-"

They stood in silence again, awestruck. Yes, the right thing to do would be to say 'Oh, you go first' 'No, you', but neither of them were willing to back down. They couldn't handle letting the other person open their mouth and ruin the energy they suddenly had. What they had to say was so important, they had to reassure it before the other could rip it to shreds.

"Matt, why-"

"Mimi, I-"

Mimi and Matt glared at each other furiously. Mimi was starting to get quite pissed. She opened her mouth and cried, "Matt, why did you kiss me yesterday? What the hell was it meant to mean?!"

Just as Matt reached out and grabbed her shoulders, shocking her and ignorant to whatever she had just said. "Mimi, I'm in love with you!!"

She stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed at the blonde boy. His eyes looked deep into hers and made her uncomfortable under his gaze. She tried to pull away, looking away at her feet, "Matt, I don't-"

She paused as she glanced back at him and his eyes were blue as usual and serious. She felt her fingers shivering as they hang there at her sides. His grip was still on her shoulders but she could feel it loosening and that scared her.

She turned back to him and felt moisture in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I… I…"

Matt watched her as her shoulders shivered under his hands and suddenly she surprised him by reaching up and grabbing his face, pulling it down towards her and kissing him.

They broke apart, but Mimi didn't let go of him. The moisture in her eyes turned to tears and one or two slid slowly down her face as she whispered, "I love you, Matt… I've been longing for you all this time…"

Matt watched her tearstained face and his mouth broke into a small smile. "Yeah…" He murmured as he swept her up into an embrace. "…Me too."

--

"Well, that was a waste of time," Sora frowned as she walked tiredly down the street. The cars in the road beside her sped past, the variety of colours contrasting against the bright sky. She sighed as she took her time, dawdling past the shops and stores.

She looked up ahead at the long street ahead of her, the many different colours and the people bustling about around her and she felt like she was going in slow motion. She had a while to go before she'd get to the Takenouchi flower shop.

She raised a hand and brushed stray strands of red-brown hair from her eyes, mentally scolding herself for being so stupid and getting herself even deeper into this mess. She breathed out deeply as she kept walking along. Her heart felt deflated and her spirit and hope from before seemed to be leaking out.

Sora paused for a second, stopping to gaze up at the beautiful blue sky that would be sinking into sunset in an hour or less. _I'm sorry, Tai… I really wanted to find you today and tell you just how much I've always loved you… but why is it that when I finally want to see you so much, you are nowhere to be found?? All that time you spent beside me, I knew I could just turn and you'd be there. But… but it's different now, huh?_

Sora's feet moved forward at her dazed yet steady pace. _Please… I want to see you!! _

--

Tai jogged down the street, dodging busy shoppers and other people milling around as he went down the road, hoping to find Sora further along the street. He held her phone in his hands, and figured that at least now if he were to be at a lost for words, he'd have an excuse to find her now despite all that he had said to her last time.

Tai slowed down and breathed hard. _Dammit. Dammit!! _So frustrated and annoyed he was, as he paused and bent over, hands on knees and panting painfully. He was so exhausted. He'd been running non-stop all day long.

He grit his teeth as he stood straight again and resolutely went on. He clenched his hands into fists as he told himself it was his choice. He had chosen to keep this painful love, this unrequited love and he wasn't going to regret it. He loved her. And that was all that mattered.

Tai took a deep breath and then plunged into the moving crowd of people yet again, running.

--

The place was getting really crowded as Sora grew closer to her destination. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she spotted him. That familiar face amidst the crowd, in the middle of the bustling colourful people around him, the messy brown hair wearily floating down over his eyes and blowing back in the slight breeze.

"Tai!" She shouted out. "TAI!!" She had never cried out his name with such desperation and passion before.

But he did not hear her. He was lost in the crowd, resolutely going his way, in the opposite direction that she was standing. And he didn't see her although he passed, coming beside her.

"Tai!" She said once again, staring straight ahead at the people in the street as he went past.

He brushed past her and she flushed that the brief touch of his arms sweeping past his shoulder. And he still didn't look around at her.

--

He moved past the shorter girl standing still amongst the busy crowd. What was she doing, his passing thought went, standing still in the middle of the busy street? And it was weird 'cause she seemed familiar as he brushed past, her smaller and shoulder nudging him slightly in his upper arm.

"_Tai!" _

His name. He had thought he heard it before, just a sound in the noisy street. Tai stopped and turned.

She stood with her back to him, a nuisance and causing frustration for the wave of busy people moving down the street. She had her head bowed and he knew she was distressed and maybe about to cry. Still, she hurriedly turned around, her eyes scanning the scene desperately searching for him.

And then she found him.

"Tai!" She stared at him and was unable to contain the happiness and relief that she had finally found him.

He pushed through the bunch of people towards her. His eyes were wide. "Sora… you're here…"

Sora smiled a weak but very happy smile. "Tai…! I'm so glad I found you!"

Tai opened his mouth to speak but she jumped in before him, looking up at him with determination and even fear in her red eyes. "I'm sorry, Tai. I'm really, really sorry. I know it was wrong of me to lie to you and agree to Mimi's ridiculous plan… I wasn't really dating Matt, and you had to find out and in such a way it hurt all of us. But, Tai, that's not what I really wanted to say…"

Tai stared at her, silent. She stared down at her feet and said, "The truth is, you were always beside me for so long, and you were always so devoted. You never really said it and I was so dumb I didn't notice until it was beginning to grow awkward between us. But I understood what you meant by your actions. I know that it's hard to say it out loud and it was hard for you to be beside me always, struggling to show me how much you really cared and would do anything for me, and all that time I had you beside me I was so grateful… but I was a coward and that is why I ended up hurting you so much you gave up and turned cold to me. I've always… always… loved you, Tai!! I've just never been able to find the courage to speak up and tell you!!" Sora finally looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes.

He was stunned and tried to think of something to say. Sora continued, her voice shaky, "I'm sorry, Tai. I've been running around like a maniac trying to find you today just so I could finally tell you. And I know… its way overdue… and I know that after all the crap and pain you've been through- because of me… I know that I've been such a coward and I know that I've done nothing for you unlike all the things you've always done for me… I know that I've taken you for granted and that you're… you're such a wonderful guy I know I don't deserve someone like you!! That was why I tried so hard to be happy for you when you found Shiori!! Because she… she is perfect and that's the person you deserve!!"

"I just… I just want to tell you now, even though you might not feel the same anymore, and probably never again, that Tai, I love you!! And I've loved you all along, for as long as I remember and I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to stop…" Her voice grew hoarser as she bowed her head and tears began to seep from her eyes. "I… I love… you…" she whimpered as she raised a hand to brush away the tears.

Tai watched her critically and then finally spoke. "Thankyou."

"Huh?" Sora looked up at him.

Tai's eyes crinkled as he smiled with this overwhelming happiness that was beginning to burst out of his chest. He almost felt a tear slip out of an eye. "All this time… All this time I've been looking at you… trying to beside you… wanting to reach out and hold you so much. I wanted to be beside you and protect you, help you, listen to your troubles all the time… but I found it so hard to tell you straight out how I felt… and when the message seemed clear, you still never saw it and so I went on, doing everything in my power to make you happy, but it grew harder and harder… it got… really painful loving you when you didn't love me back so I eventually broke away and couldn't do it anymore… I tried so hard to get over you, Sora, because you were right, you did cause me lots of pain…"

"But then I realized I couldn't do it." Tai said firmly and Sora frowned slightly in puzzlement. "I couldn't love Shiori the way I loved you… and no matter how bloody hard I tried, you were the only one I loved. Sora, I never once… even when I tried so hard to get over you, I never could stop loving you, no matter how hard I tried!! I have loved you all along, even though it was killing me, and during that time away from you I found I was much happier being beside you and suffering in silence… I still love you, Sora, more than you can ever know… and I know I can't stop…"

He stepped closer to her and regarded her with serious brown eyes. "Don't you know… how troublesome and painful the love I have for you is?"

Sora breathed hard, forgetting any initial fear or nervousness from before. "Yeah. I know how much it hurts."

Tai still watched her cautiously but his eyes widened as Sora broke into a wide adorable smile and said, "I love you, Tai. I always have!! I have hurt you in the past and I can't promise you that I won't in the future but I wanna try!!" Her hand slowly reached out and touched his hand lightly.

"Maybe, Tai… maybe we can…" her voice was hopeful. She lowered her head and fearfully pulled her hand away, "…be together…" her voice vanished into a whisper.

Before her hand left his, he reached out and grabbed it. Sora blinked at him in astonishment.

Tai didn't look at her. His mouth was set in a line as he muttered, "Yeah…" Face blushing, suddenly he reached out and pulled her into his arms, hugging her with all the love in his heart.

--

"GAHH! What are you kids doing standing here hugging in the middle of the street? Can't you see that it's busy here and everyone's trying to get through before the shops begin to close?? Stop standing here and get a move on!!"

They broke apart and looked at the speaker. Tai stuck out his tongue childishly at the rude man and then hesitated as he looked over at Sora. Sora gave him a little smile. Tai felt awkward because he thought he was dreaming. Seeing Sora's smile, he looked away from her and feeling his face turn warm and pink, he tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her away.

--

They ran through the streets together, holding onto each other and then Tai spoke up, "For so long, I was always running around, trying to find you, looking for you all the time. Even when you didn't notice me, I was beside you, trying to reach you… I've never… never known what it was like to be wanted or to be the one that someone else was trying to find. When we were back there, and I was running past, not seeing you, I had been looking for you. Only when you called out my name and you turned and looked through the crowd, searching for me, I realized what it was like… to be the one that you were looking for… to be the one you wanted to see…!!"

Sora was quiet as she ran beside him, her hand still in his.

"I saw you looking for me and it…" Tai broke into a grin. "It made me feel so happy!!"

Sora smiled back at him. They got to the end of the street and then stopped. Tai didn't let go of her hand, instead with the other hand passed Sora her phone. "Here. Your phone."

Sora looked surprised. "…thanks."

She pocketed the mobile and then stood there beside him in silence. They arrived at the park where they could see two figures hugging in the distance. One of them had pink hair and the other was a blonde.

Tai's grin grew huger than it ever had before as the happiness burst out of his chest. Sora gripped his hand and Tai said cheerfully, "I've loved you all along and I'm never ever gonna stop. And you know… I don't think I'll ever let go of you!"

Sora cried out in alarm as he clutched her hand and pulled her ahead, running over the green grass towards the two friends up ahead.

She watched him through her teary red eyes as they grew closer to Matt and Mimi. _You know what, Tai? I don't think I'll ever let go either… we have been through a whole lot of crap… all of us have, but now that we've fought through the pain we know there might be more to come. _

She noticed Matt's horrible guilty face and Mimi bowing her head up and down apologetically. _We have so much to explain, so much to be sorry for, so much to get through._

_But I've got you now… And I don't plan on letting go. I wanna stay with you forever… and just like all that you've ever done for me, I want to make you happy._

Tai looked at Matt and Mimi with hurt in his eyes but his mouth curved slightly in a slowly forgiving smile.

_I've always loved you, Tai. And thankyou… thankyou so much for always loving me back. _

**The End!! **

**Thanks so much for reading!! Hurrayy!! Aaahhh, it's over! It's over!! I can't believe it! There won't be another taiora or a digimon fic for a while. I have an idea for a comedy with the actual DIGIMON in it that could come out soon, but I'm really busy so I'll only be working on one fic now, and that's my Bleach one. Thankyou so much everybody for reading, all your support and reviews!! Please continue to support me and look out for my new stuff!! Hope to see you soon!! emichii!! **


End file.
